Heaven Island
by Dragonha
Summary: Suite à un naufrage, Zéro Kiryu, jeune homme désœuvré se retrouve seul sur une île. Mais pas n'importe quelle île, c'est un endroit habité par…
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Encore moi !

**Disclamer :** les personnages sont à Matsuri Hino, comme d'habitude. L'idée de base m'est venue en regardant un animé sur le site de dpstream, Nagasarete Airantou. Je vous invite à aller voir cette animé, si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre la tête, et regarder quelques filles se battre pour un garçon. Juste ici, il n'y a aucune femme et seulement des garçons vampires !

**Warning :** Le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli, le lemon est prévu comme d'habitude.

**Résumé :** Suite à un naufrage, Zéro Kiryu, jeune homme désœuvré se retrouve seul sur une île. Mais pas n'importe quelle île, c'est un endroit habité par… de sublimes vampires avides de chair fraîche. Divers couples yaoi.

Retour après deux semaines sans rien poster, mais j'avance dans quelques projets, on se rassure. Beaucoup m'ont fait savoir qu'ils apprécieraient une fic à chapitres VK à lire. Votre souhait est exaucé ! Je n'ai pas encore tout écrit mais je compte taper cinq ou six chapitres au total. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Heaven Island **

Le port de Vancouver, au Canada, le bateau 'Pacific Queen' était prêt à prendre la mer. C'était l'occasion pour certains de partir découvrir le monde, d'autres allaient juste en Europe pour leurs vacances. Ce petit paquebot de voyage accueillait ce jour-là une immense foule, avide d'aventures et de repos loin de leur vie monotone de travail.

« Les passagers sont priés de monter à bord, nous allons bientôt appareiller. Je répète, tous les passagers sont priés de monter à bord, nous allons bientôt appareiller. » lançait la voix d'un marin dans sa radio.

Le monde afflue, certains montaient, d'autres restaient à terre, et enfin, il y avait les derniers ouvriers qui chargeaient les bagages sur le pont à l'aide de cordes. Dans cette diversité humaine, il y avait un jeune garçon qui sortait du lot. Il traversait le ponton qui raccordait le navire aux docks. Quelques personnes se retournaient sur son passage, le dévisageant sans vergogne. En effet, le jeune homme avait peu de chance de passer inaperçu avec ses cheveux argentés, éclairés par le soleil de midi. Ses yeux étaient également pour le moins surprenant, leur couleur améthyste était extrêmement rare. Le garçon n'y faisait pas attention et avançait sur le pont supérieur, près du bastingage où il s'arrêta pour observer, la vue était à nulle autre pareille. L'océan, d'un côté, miroitait sous le soleil, reflétant les rayons chaleureux sur sa surface. L'autre partie était la ville, tout aussi immense et étendue, les quelques coins de verdure contrastaient avec la blancheur des maisons. Oui, c'était vraiment un splendide spectacle.

« Levez l'ancre ! »

L'ordre fut rapidement exécuté, la passerelle enlevée, les hommes levèrent le poids et les machines tournaient déjà vite. Sur la terre, les mouchoirs et les mains s'élevèrent pour saluer les voyageurs. Zéro, lui, n'avait plus de famille à laquelle dire au revoir. Sa mère et son père étaient morts depuis qu'il avait neuf ans, et son oncle l'élevait… jusqu'à maintenant. Le jeune homme en avait assez de le supporter, il buvait comme un trou, et se servait de lui comme bonne à tout faire. Hier, il avait eu le geste de trop, saoul, il lui avait cassé une bouteille sur le bras dans un mouvement de colère. En prime, il l'avait frappé parce qu'il ne le trouvait pas assez rapide pour lui amener sa pitance, ce qu'il considérait légitime pour l'avoir si gentiment recueilli. Son oncle l'avait battu, roué de coups de pied dans le ventre, giflé. Kiryu avait considéré lui rendre la pareille mais il estima que c'était s'abaisser à son niveau, et se réfréna donc. A la place, pour échapper à ce con porté sur la boisson, il fuguait. Qu'importe qu'il n'ait que dix-sept ans ! Une minute de plus avec ce bâtard et il le tuait ! Ridô était un salaud c'était un fait, mais il était également un avocat réputé, véreux mais extrêmement connu ! Alors, le garçon avait préféré cette solution à aucune autre. Ca lui ferait les pieds de ne plus avoir de bonniche, ni de défouloir !

Enfin, il quittait tout ça, désormais il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Seulement, il devait s'organiser, penser à ce qu'il ferait en Europe. Comment gérerait-il son argent ? Il n'avait que son compte en banque personnel, l'argent de ses parents étant 'gelé' jusqu'à sa majorité. Et pour trouver un travail ? Tant de questions nécessaires à résoudre au plus vite. Zéro était en général intelligent et débrouillard, cependant, cette fois, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il verrait donc sur place les moyens à sa disposition pour refaire sa vie. Il sortit de ses réflexions quand le soleil commença à lui donner trop chaud. Alors, il s'abrita à l'ombre pour ne pas récolter un coup de soleil. Les autres passagers venaient déjà s'allonger sur les transats disponibles, entourant la piscine, ne faisant pas attention à lui.

Très vite, un autre appel radio, informa les voyageurs qu'ils pouvaient se rendre au restaurant pour le dîner. L'adolescent fut dans les premiers, évitant le rush, puisque la plupart des gens préféraient restés dehors un peu plus longtemps. Une fois repu, l'argenté reprit son petit coin hors de portée du soleil et observa la mer, calme et si bleu. Il pouvait rester ainsi, c'était agréable de ne pas avoir d'ordre à suivre, il se baladait au gré de ses envies et faisait ce qu'il avait envie de faire pour une fois. Ca devait être ça le goût de la liberté. Il vaqua sur les ponts jusqu'au coucher de l'astre solaire, admirant ce somptueux et unique spectacle. Il zieuta également sa cabine quand il rentra dedans. Elle était jolie et simple. Il avait une commode, un lit et une armoire qui tenait lieu de chambre, ainsi qu'une salle de bain assez petite. Une douche et une armoire en comptant les WC, c'était le strict minimum. Il devait en profiter, il ne ferait jamais cette expérience qu'une seule fois. Le billet coûtait cher, autant jouir des bienfaits de ce voyage tant qu'il le pouvait.

Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire ! Personne à part l'équipage, rôdé à la navigation, n'aurait pu prévoir cela. Un orage se rapprochait, pendant la nuit, la mer serait déchaînée, c'était certain. L'eau trop calme et les nuages blancs concordaient, et alors que tout le monde était déjà couché, la tempête débuta. Les marins firent de leur mieux pour diriger le navire malgré les vagues grandissantes et la pluie qui s'abattit violemment sur le pont. Cependant l'orage était bien trop fort, malgré leur grande expérience de la mer, les hommes n'avaient plus le choix.

« A tous les passagers ! Alerte d'urgence ! Alerte d'urgence ! Une terrible tempête risque de nous faire dériver fortement de notre destination ! Nous vous prions de vous diriger dans le calme vers les canots de sauvetage. Veuillez-vous munir des gilets gonflables qui se trouvent sous votre lit au plus vite. Nous vous demandons de ne pas paniquer, et de sortir dans le calme. Allez directement aux barques les plus proches de votre cabine. Merci de votre compréhension. »

Bien évidemment après un tel discours, personne ne respecta les consignes. Les gens étaient persuadés qu'une catastrophe allait leur arriver. Et ils n'avaient pas complètement tort. Le commandant, et ses subordonnés, les attendait près de leur moyen de secours. De ce fait, par peur de mourir, plus personne ne contrôlait l'imposant bateau. Le courant commençait à l'emporter… vers des récifs. Ils étaient assez grands et ne dépassaient pas la surface mais ils étaient bien là. Quand le dernier passager montait enfin, l'embarcation fut secouée. La femme qui grimpait dans le canot perdit l'équilibre et bascula.

Son mari essaya de la rattraper mais n'y parvint pas. La jeune femme tomba dans l'eau et ne put lutter contre le courant. Un fou sauta alors à la mer, bouée en main, heureusement reliée à la barque. Zéro nagea jusque la dame, il avait heureusement beaucoup de force, dû à son jeune âge et à sa pratique du karaté. Il réussit à récupérer la fille et la remonta, lui passant rapidement la bouée et la poussant vers l'embarcation. Il allait remonter aussi dans le petit bateau quand une vague d'une forte violence le faucha. Le garçon fut emporté loin, plus personne ne le vit et on le laissa là. Le couple n'oublierait sans doute jamais que ce petit argenté les avait aidés, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. La tempête était bien trop dure et la pluie n'arrangeait pas leur visibilité. Pourtant le jeune homme était encore éveillé à ce moment-là. Kiryu essaya bien de sauver sa vie mais les fonds marins étaient hostiles ce soir-là. D'autres vagues lui fouettèrent le visage et le dos et il n'eut bientôt plus assez de force pour lutter. En un instant, son destin était scellé. L'eau était en train de s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements, rendant ses mouvements quasi inutiles. Ses bras s'engourdirent et le froid s'insinua inexorablement en lui. Il finit par s'évanouir, vaincu par la fatigue et la force de l'eau qui l'entourait.

Son corps dériva au gré de l'océan. Le ciel était toujours sombre, la pluie tomba plus drue encore et la force hydraulique ne faiblissait pas. Le garçon inconscient était balloté loin, très loin. Il n'allait jamais savoir à quel point son cap avait changé. Sa destination était incertaine désormais, seuls les flots savaient où il finirait… en vie ou mort. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues heures que la tempête se tarit. Le ciel changea graduellement, les nuages s'éclaircirent. Enfin, la lune et les étoiles apparurent, veillant sur le naufragé.

Le lendemain, le soleil commençait à se lever doucement. Une vague plus forte que les autres amena un corps inerte sur un banc de sable fin. Les rouleaux d'eau venaient mouiller le pantalon déchiré du garçon. Son corps était couvert de bleus, ses jambes étaient écorchées par des récifs. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à de nombreux endroits, laissant voir des écorchures, mais heureusement ce n'étaient pour la plupart que des égratignures bénignes. Au bout de longues minutes, l'adolescent donna des signes de vie, sa poitrine se soulevait doucement et ses yeux papillonnèrent.

« Mmm. Aïe. »

Ce furent ses premiers mots, la douleur lui revenait en force maintenant qu'il reprenait conscience. Ce n'était pas tant ses blessures que son corps tout entier qui l'élançait après une telle épreuve. Zéro se releva donc lentement, prenant pleinement conscience de son état. Après un examen rapide, il conclut qu'il n'avait rien de grave, et qu'il avait de la chance de s'en être sorti ainsi après une tempête de cette ampleur.

L'argenté regarda alors autour de lui, il avait atterrit sur une côte, mais où était-il ? En Europe ? Toujours en Amérique ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, la géographie ne l'avait jamais beaucoup intéressé. Cependant, il pensa qu'il pourrait au moins savoir à quoi s'attendre en trouvant un endroit en hauteur. Déjà, il devait déterminer s'il était sur une île au pire, au mieux sur un continent. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers l'intérieur des terres, et repéra immédiatement une colline assez haute. Il n'était pas du genre à paniquer facilement ni à se laisser aller. Il se dirigea donc rapidement vers ce point élevé. Le garçon devait pour cela traverser une partie de la forêt qui bordait la côte. L'argenté partit sans plus attendre à l'assaut de cette épreuve. Au moins, en marchant, il oublierait la douleur de son corps. Il pourrait peut-être même se soigner convenablement, s'il trouvait des plantes curatives. Ces bouquins de botanique avaient du mérite pour cela, il n'était pas sans connaissance dans ce lieu, pour l'instant inconnu.

En chemin, l'adolescent remarqua cependant que la faune ne lui était pas familière. Malgré cela, il repéra quelques pousses utiles, tant pour ses blessures que pour se sustenter. Il les ramassa et frotta ses plaies avec, les autres prirent place dans ses poches. Le jeune homme poursuivit sa route, par chance, il y avait un sentier qui semblait mener directement au pied de la colline. Au final, il se retrouva devant une bifurcation, sans panneau, cela va sans dire. Il choisit d'aller à gauche, le chemin s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Tandis que l'autre faisait apparemment une ligne droite jusqu'à la plage. Zéro marcha donc sans discontinuer, arrivant bientôt dans une clairière nimbée dans la lumière. Cela l'empêcha de voir une ombre dissimulée sous le couvert des arbres. Par contre, il entendit parfaitement le bruit des fourrés s'écrasant sous un pas lourd.

« Rrrr ! »

Ouh là ! Panthère à deux heures ! Quelle tuile ! La bête ne le laissa pas se poser plus de questions qu'elle lui sautait dessus. D'un réflexe instantané, l'argenté se courba, ce qui surprit l'animal. Puis, toujours conditionné par sa pratique intensive du karaté, il lança un coup de pied retourné dans la mâchoire du prédateur. Le félin fut clairement assommé sur le coup. Zéro en profita pour filer au plus vite. Vraiment cela avait du bon d'être karatéka, on pouvait rester calme dans bien des situations difficiles. Le jeune homme avait couru dans la bonne direction au moins, il arriva à la colline assez vite à partir de la clairière.

« Alors, voyons. » déclara le garçon.

Bon sang, sa voix était si rauque ! C'était juste, il n'avait parlé à personne sur le bateau et en débarquant ici, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot non plus. Enfin, il n'y pouvait rien, il n'allait pas se mettre à parler tout seul, sous prétexte que la situation était dure. Le soleil toujours aussi lumineux l'empêchait de bien voir, aussi il mit une de ses mains en visière. Kiryu put enfin détailler l'ensemble des lieux. Il était sur une île, l'eau l'entourait à perte de vue. Pas d'autre terre à l'horizon, et aucun bateau dans les environs non plus. Apparemment, il était sur une île déserte, il devrait composer avec.

'_Bon ok. Ma situation n'est pas brillante. Mais mon oncle se plaignait tout le temps que je ne lui obéissais pas assez. Ca veut dire que je suis bien débrouillard. Je vais m'en sortir. Mon principal objectif est de guetter l'arrivée d'un navire. S'il n'y en a aucun, je devrais me fabriquer une petite tente au moins, et trouver de la nourriture. Je commence à avoir un creux. Voilà, je vais faire ça : trouver du bois pour faire du feu, chasser si possible un lapin ou un animal de ce calibre. Dans un premier temps, ça devrait suffire, je m'occuperai du reste après.' _

Ni une, ni deux, son plan fut mis en application. En revenant vers la plage, il ramassa tous les petits bois secs qu'il put trouver. Pour sa nourriture, il eut la chance de voir une rivière où il pêcha deux poissons. Content de ses prises, Zéro reprit position sur la plage. A l'aide de deux branches, il alluma un feu sur son tas de bois. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises cela dit pour obtenir une flamme. Le garçon faisait d'une pierre deux coups, ses poissons grillaient et si un bateau passait, la fumée pourrait le faire repérer. Ainsi, il laissa le feu allumé quelques temps. Mais ce soir-là aucune voile n'attira son attention, il piétina donc les brindilles coupant les petites flammes.

Alors, Kiryu pensa à se créer un abri. Il pensa enfin à regarder si, par hasard, une partie des objets du Pacific Queen n'avait pas suivi sa traversée forcée. En longeant la côte, il eut la chance de trouver un bout de mât, une petite boîte où reposaient quelques couteaux ainsi qu'un drap. Avec cela, il avait assez pour se faire une tente artisanale. A l'orée du bois, il trouva deux arbres à la conjoncture intéressante. Ils étaient solides, espacés de deux bons mètres et deux branches se trouvaient à la même hauteur. Le jeune homme put donc bloquer le bris du mât, assez grand, et tendit le drap pardessus. Il lui aurait fallu des clous et un marteau pour au moins cloué un côté mais il n'avait rien trouvé de ce genre. Il préféra malgré tout opéré un nouveau tour cette fois dans les fonds. Il fouilla d'abord l'eau tout au bord du banc de sable. Il avait décidément de la chance, il n'avait pas d'outils mais il récolta une boîte de couture. Il prit également possession d'un sac avec des vêtements d'hommes, un peu grands et mouillés mais bon, ainsi qu'un de ses klaxons assourdissants pour signaler sa présence. Le survivant put donc enfin se reposer, cacher des prédateurs, après avoir cousu un des côtés de sa tente avec le set à sa disposition.

Sa nuit se passa sans difficulté, il dormit comme une masse épuisé de ses épreuves précédentes. Au matin, il se leva bien après que le soleil se soit levé. Zéro s'étira avec délice, malgré sa situation, il ne paniquait toujours pas, alors qu'il ne savait pas plus dans quelle contrée il avait débarqué. Il prenait la vie comme elle venait et s'arrangeait au jour le jour pour sa nourriture et son bain. La rivière était jusqu'à présent suffisante pour garder une hygiène saine. Sûrement qu'au bout d'une semaine, il ne serait quand même pas très reluisant. Ses ablutions ne pouvaient qu'être sommaires dans ce petit bras d'eau douce d'une cinquantaine de centimètres.

Trois jours après son arrivée, il n'y avait toujours aucune barque ou galère en vue. Il se posait de plus en plus de questions mais ne désespérait pas. Ce jour-là, il alla chasser dès qu'il eut fini sa toilette. Armé de son couteau, l'adolescent parvint à acculer un lapin contre un rocher. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'abattre sa lame qu'une chose le piqua dans le cou. Kiryu se gratta un peu là où il avait senti la piqure, et zieuta les environs. Il ne voyait personne, mais subitement, il s'effondra au sol. L'inconscience le happa mais il comprit que tout cela était dû à ce trou dans son cou qui l'élançait, et il lui sembla voir des pieds se rapprocher de lui.

Voilà, j'attends vos réactions, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce 1er chapitre. Allez laissez-moi des reviews !

Ah ! Et je ne donne pas de date de publication, comme je n'ai que peu de chapitres d'avance, je ne veux pas me mettre la pression. J'écris avant tout pour décompresser, pour moi (garder un bon niveau d'écriture), et pour vous faire passer un bon moment.

(Yeux de chat botté tout mimi et larmoyants)


	2. Premier contact

**Auteur :** Encore moi !

**Disclamer :** les personnages sont à Matsuri Hino, comme d'habitude. L'idée de base m'est venue en regardant un animé sur le site de dpstream, Nagasarete Airantou. Je vous invite à aller voir cette animé, si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre la tête, et regarder quelques filles se battre pour un garçon. Juste ici, il n'y a aucune femme et seulement des garçons vampires !

**Warning :** Le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli, le lemon est prévu comme d'habitude.

**Résumé :** Suite à un naufrage, Zéro Kiryu, jeune homme désœuvré se retrouve seul sur une île. Mais pas n'importe quelle île, c'est un endroit habité par… de sublimes vampires avides de chair fraîche. Divers couples yaoi.

Je remercie pour les reviews et les Alerts : dragonichigo, Patronna-sama, jessi-k94, victoria maeda, kaena33830

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 2**** : Premier contact **

Une silhouette s'approcha de l'homme à terre. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une bête comme il le pensait de prime abord, dommage. Ou peut-être pas ! Quand le chasseur retourna le corps, il fut subjugué par la beauté de sa victime. Sa peau était douce sous ses doigts, ses cheveux argent encadraient un visage fin sans être féminin. De plus, son corps semblait bien constitué, il tâtait les muscles saillants avec envie. Vraiment cette chasse se révélait bien plus intéressante que toutes celles qu'il avait connue. Depuis de longues années, seuls des lapins ou des sangliers sauvages le récompensaient de sa journée. Là, il avait la chance d'avoir un jeune homme très appétissant entre ses mains. Ses camarades seraient sûrement encore plus ravis que lui de cette trouvaille inespérée. L'homme cala sa prise sur son dos et repartit au village. Il n'avait que peu de nourriture mais personne ne protesterait, il en était persuadé.

Le chasseur revint à la bifurcation que le garçon avait repérée le premier jour. Contrairement à ce que l'on croyait, le chemin de droite tournait avant d'arriver à la plage. De ce fait, on contournait la grande colline. Et derrière celle-ci, la forêt était un peu moins fournie, et des remparts se voyaient de loin. Le village était construit entre les arbres et faisait quand même une belle taille pour le peu d'habitants qu'il comptait. Cependant, on devait beaucoup marcher pour atteindre le centre des bois, et le hameau donc. Après plus d'une bonne heure et demie de marche, le duo arriva en vue de la porte. Pour se protéger, plus par confort qu'autre chose, les villageois avaient dressé une grande barrière de bois. L'un des leurs surveillait la porte en général, mais uniquement quand on envoyait quelqu'un chasser. Inutile de s'ennuyer à mourir à garder la porte autrement.

« Hé, ouvre-moi ! » lança l'arrivé.

« Ouais ! La chasse a été bonne ? » entendit-il de l'autre côté.

« Tu verras bientôt. » répondit énigmatiquement le chasseur.

La lourde porte s'ouvrit devant lui et il rentra rapidement. L'autre replaça le battant et regarda la prise de son ami.

« Hé ho ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes qui sent si bon ? »

« Pas ici, je le montrerai quand tout le monde sera là. » sourit le brun.

« Ok. » Répliqua l'autre, un grand roux. Celui-ci prit une bonne inspiration avant de crier aux autres habitants. « Les gars, rappliqué illico ! Y a de la nouveauté dans l'air. »

Ses simples mots n'amenèrent pas moins de quatre autres garçons sur les lieux.

« Franchement t'aurais pu attendre que je me débarrasse du gibier. » soupira celui qui avait endormi Zéro.

Avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il exhiba les deux lapins et le sanglier qu'il avait attrapé avant de tomber sur sa fameuse prise.

« On s'en fout un peu de ça. Ca n'a rien de nouveau ! Allez Kaitô, arrête de nous faire languir. » trépigna la troupe.

« Ah, mais une seconde ! Je ne suis pas votre bonne. » grogna le dit Kaitô.

« Takamiya, grouille bon sang ! Tu sais parfaitement qu'on n'est pas patient quand il y a une surprise. » cingla un blond.

Ce fut toujours en maugréant que le garçon retira son poids de son dos et l'allongea à terre.

« Wouah ! Putain ! » fusa en majorité des cinq garçons.

« Eh oui, je ne sais pas comment il a atterri ici, mais je l'ai trouvé de l'autre côté de l'île. J'ignore tout de lui, je l'ai chopé avec une de nos fléchettes pendant la chasse. » annonça Takamiya.

« Ouh là ! Il n'est pas prêt de se réveiller, le pauvre. Nos projectiles sont toujours bien enduits de produit anesthésiant. » commenta l'un des hommes.

« Ce n'est pas plus mal, ce gamin risque d'avoir peur de nous s'il nous voit ainsi. » observa un grand brun.

Et en effet, il y aurait au moins de quoi être surpris. Hormis le fait que les six hommes étaient tous incroyablement beaux, ils avaient aussi tous en ce moment les yeux rouges et deux belles canines pointaient dans leurs bouches. La bande 'd'habitants' était uniquement composée de jeunes hommes… vampires.

« Bon, on ne peut pas rester comme ça. Il y a peu de chance qu'il se réveille tout de suite. Mais ne prenons aucun risque, reprenons le contrôle avant de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui nous manque. » ordonna le même brun.

« Bien, mais c'est vraiment dommage. Je lui aurais bien enfoncé mes crocs dans son cou tout de suite. » sourit le chasseur.

Cependant chacun fit ce que leur chef avait décidé. Ils se concentrèrent donc tous pour retrouver leur apparence totalement humaine. Bien leur en prit car l'argenté papillonna bientôt des yeux. Il avait pas mal de résistance aux coups et apparemment l'anesthésiant ne lui faisait pas autant d'effet qu'il l'aurait dû. C'était sans doute une erreur de leur part, quand ils enduisaient leurs projectiles. Enfin ! Le garçon se réveillait donc et s'étira félinement, ravissant les yeux de ses spectateurs.

« Le voilà, qu'il se réveille. » dit l'un des hommes pour attirer l'attention leur proie inopportune sur eux.

« Mmm. » répondit simplement le garçon en se frottant les yeux.

'_Adorable'_ pensèrent en même temps les six compagnons. Zéro finit enfin par reprendre pied dans la réalité et constata que plusieurs paires de jambes l'entouraient. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'il y avait autant de monde prêt de son refuge.

« Il a l'air perdu, le pauvre. » commenta un deuxième blond.

L'argenté se releva alors d'un coup, les souvenirs assaillants sa mémoire, la forêt, sa chasse… puis le trou noir. Que s'était-il passé ? Un vertige le fit vaciller, l'un des garçons le retint à temps.

« Oh là ! Du calme, tu ne dois pas aller trop vite. » entendit-il tout contre son oreille.

« Qui ? » put à peine murmurer le pauvre gamin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça pour l'instant. On va te mettre au lit, dors encore un peu. » susurra la voix.

L'homme s'exécuta en lui parlant, basculant son corps pour le porter en princesse. Il le mena jusqu'à une petite maison. Les autres le regardèrent partir avec la si belle victime. Qu'importe de toute façon que ce soit le premier à l'accueillir. Ca ne serait pas nécessairement lui qui l'aurait en premier. A partir de cet instant, les six garçons, ordinairement amis, allaient batailler pour séduire ce délicieux petit nouveau.

Ils eurent cependant la surprise d'être tiré de leurs pensées par un curieux bruit aux portes.

« Putain ! Grouillez-vous de m'ouvrir ! »

« Mais cette voix, c'est… » s'étonna le seul rouquin de la bande.

Un des deux blonds s'avança près de la porte et roula la manivelle. Alors qu'une embrasure s'ouvrait, leur ami rentra ensanglanter dans le camp.

« Merde ! Alors avec qui est le nouveau ? » s'écrièrent tous les autres, tandis qu'Ichijo Takuma refermait l'entrée.

Un garçon aux cheveux en bataille bruns s'attela à soigner un minimum Kaitô pendant que les autres filaient dans la maison, défonçant la porte saisi d'un doute mortel.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, ils entendirent des cris effrayants provenant de la chambre. Avant que la bande ne puisse avancer, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt face à un vieux bonhomme échevelé. Encore lui ! Ce type avait habité avec eux quelques temps mais il était tellement ennuyant et simple d'esprit qu'ils l'avaient chassé. Apparemment, il voulait sa revanche. Mais chose étrange, il ne les regardait pas, semblant tétanisé pour une raison qui restait inconnue aux quatre vampires, sans doute cachée dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Ah ! Non attends, je ne voulais pas, je… je ne recommencerai… » balbutia-t-il avant qu'un coup de pied ne le cloua au sol.

« Oh, si tu le voulais ! Ne viens pas me sortir de salade, pervers ! Tu profites que je sois faible pour me tripoter. Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas m'attaquer au réveil, salaud. »

Ca c'était le garçon qu'il avait ramené ! Eh bien, il n'était pas franchement à prendre avec des pincettes au saut du lit. N'empêche qui aurait apprécié que ce vieux con tâte son corps ? Un autre cri retentit, la tête du type craqua quand le pied de Zéro la toucha avec violence. Enfin, les autres décidèrent d'intervenir.

« Bon ! Ca suffit, Ridô ! Ils nous semblaient pourtant assez clair qu'on ne voulait plus te voir ! Déguerpis avant que je te torde le cou comme lui. » lança le roux énervé.

« Non, cette fois, il est allé trop loin ! Il s'est joué de nous tous, il ne va pas s'en sortir aussi facilement ! Surtout que Kaitô a failli crever par sa faute. » contra l'un des blonds.

Opinant les autres attrapèrent l'infâme crapule par le col et le trainèrent hors de l'habitation.

« Excuse-nous, tu peux aller te recoucher, il ne te fera plus rien. » assura le grand garçon aux cheveux de feu.

Le garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et retourna au lit, où il s'endormit rapidement.

Au dehors, les six jeunes hommes tuèrent sans hésitation le plus âgé des vampires. Ridô était un homme de la quarantaine qui vivait sur l'île avant eux. Mais il n'avait rien fait quand ils s'étaient installés et avaient érigé le village. Aussi, sa paresse et son goût pour eux tournant à l'obsession ils l'avaient viré de chez eux, et banni de leur ville. Ici chacun se rendait utile à sa manière. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les inutiles, à moins que le visiteur ne soit beau, tout le monde y mettait du sien. Le pervers n'avait aucune qualité et ne possédait aucun charme, il était lourd et encombrant. Il n'avait manqué à personne et ils avaient oublié son existence et son saleté de pouvoir lui permettant de prendre l'apparence de celui qu'il voulait. Bref, l'homme fut tué et brûlé, la solution idéale pour ne pas avoir à faire de ménage supplémentaire. Ca n'aurait pas fait sérieux avec un humain dans les parages.

Une fois cela fait, Takamiya reçut toute l'attention nécessaire pour soigner ses blessures. Il était tailladé partout, son agresseur n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Il lui avait cassé une jambe pour s'assurer de ne pas être suivi. Les estafilades étaient profondes mais ne prendraient pas longtemps à guérir s'il se reposait convenablement. Takuma était le plus à même de lui prodiguer des soins, aussi il banda soigneusement la jambe de son ami après avoir remis les os en place avec dextérité. La douleur était forte, même un vampire pouvait avoir mal quand on lui broyait un os ou que l'on lui déplaçait. Le garçon hurla donc quand sa jambe fut remise en place. Les autres apportèrent leur aide à leur médecin attitré, puisqu'il avait fait en son temps une école de médecine. Cela allait de l'eau chaude aux pansements mais au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de travail, Kaitô était presque guéri. Et pendant tout ce temps-là, il expliqua qu'il avait bien trouvé le nouveau mais que Ridô l'avait subitement attaqué au détour du chemin. L'homme l'avait pris par surprise et avec toutes ses charges, il n'avait pas eu le temps de riposter. Puis il l'avait rossé, et le châtain avait eu bien du mal à bouger avec sa jambe cassée. Encore heureux qu'il était un vampire résistant !

« Il va falloir que tu te reposes une semaine pour que ta jambe soit complètement opérationnelle. » l'avertit le blond.

« Bien mais comment on va faire pour les repas ? » s'inquiéta le brun.

« T'inquiète, on se partagera ton travail. Et puis le nouveau pourra toujours nous donner un coup de main. » assura Aidô, l'autre blond.

Le blessé lui sourit, il avait beau être le deuxième plus âgé de la bande, tous les autres étaient aussi mâtures que lui, si ce n'est plus. Ce n'était pas son problème de santé qui allait les incommoder, ils se débrouilleraient toujours bien. Enfin, on l'aida à rentrer dans sa maison et on l'allongea sur son lit, déplaçant de quelques centimètres l'argenté qui s'était rendormi.

« Hé, Kaitô ! N'en profite pas, hein ? Tu as ordre de te reposer pas de batifoler avec le petit. » plaisanta le rouquin.

« Oui, ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui fasse dans cet état, franchement ? » répliqua le jeune homme.

Ses amis sortirent de chez lui et fermèrent la porte, pendant que lui se calait dans sa couverture. Il profita quand même de l'opportunité pour se lover contre le corps chaud à côté de lui et sombra avec délice dans le sommeil. Au dehors, les autres récupérèrent le gibier couvert de terre et le lavèrent convenablement. Une fois rangé dans le garde-manger, chacun rentra se coucher, épuisé de sa journée.

Le lendemain, Zéro se réveilla lorsque le soleil vint inonder la pièce. Il cligna des yeux avant de se tourner à contre jour. A ce moment, il sentit un poids contre lui, il baissa les yeux et constata qu'un garçon l'enlaçait comme un nounours.

'_Ouh là ! C'est quoi ce plan ? Je ne me souviens pas m'être endormi dans un lit, avec un garçon en plus. Je m'en rappellerais quand même. Où est-ce que je suis moi ? Réfléchis Zéro ! Bon, il y avait le lapin puis j'ai senti une piqure… puis plus rien. Est-ce qu'il chassait lui aussi ? Il aurait pu me prendre pour un animal… et pour se faire pardonner il m'aurait ramené chez lui. Mais je croyais que j'étais sur une île déserte. Mmm oh, une minute ! Ca me revient j'ai frappé un mec à un moment, mais ce n'était pas lui, ça j'en suis sûr ! Bon, je n'arriverais à rien comme ça. Il faudrait que je le réveille pour avoir des explications.' _

Là-dessus, doucement, le Kiryu appela l'homme collé à lui, en lui touchant doucement la joue. Le contact, plus que ses paroles, fit effet.

« Mmm. » gémit de bien-être le brun. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, et rencontrèrent un magnifique regard améthyste. Il lui fallut également deux minutes avant que les souvenirs ne remontent à la surface.

« Salut. Tu es le nouveau, hein ? T'as de très jolis yeux. »

« Euh merci. Mais… qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demanda dans un murmure l'argenté.

« Hé, ce n'est pas très poli. Avant de me demander de me présenter, tu pourrais me dire ton nom. »

« Je m'appelle Zéro Kiryu, je suis arrivé ici il y a 4 jours, à cause du naufrage du bateau. » lui apprit le garçon.

« Oh, je suis désolé. Moi, c'est Kaitô Takamiya. Et tu es chez moi. Je t'ai amené ici parce que je t'ai un peu attaqué sans le vouloir. Je t'avais pris pour une bête sauvage, alors je t'ai tiré une flèche anesthésiante. Excuse-moi pour ça. » répondit le vampire en s'asseyant sur le matelas.

« Tu as construit cette maison tout seul ? » s'extasia Zéro.

« Oh non, on s'y est tous mis. Mes amis et moi avons débarqué sur cette île, il y a déjà plusieurs années. Ca doit bien faire 7 ans maintenant. On a érigé ce petit village pour être tranquille des bêtes vivant dans le bois. Seulement le pire animal de cet endroit n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on appellerait une bête sauvage. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais Ridô, le type que t'as tabassé, c'était celui qui donnait plus d'emmerdes qu'autre chose. Il est revenu se venger hier, il m'a passé à tabac sur la route, peu après la bifurcation, et t'as pris avec lui. »

L'autre acquiesça, il avait enfin toutes les pièces du puzzle pour comprendre.

« Allez viens, je vais te présenter aux autres et te faire visiter le village. » proposa avec un éblouissant sourire le plus âgé.

Les deux garçons sortirent alors doucement de la maison. Le naufragé soutenait son nouvel ami, qui souffrait de sa jambe.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien raisonnable. Tu devrais rester allonger. » conseilla l'argenté.

« Mais non, je suis plus résistant que tu le crois. » se vanta Takamiya.

« Tu le seras moins quand je m'occuperai de ton cas, Kaitô Takamiya ! » gronda un grand blond en les rejoignant les yeux froncés. « Il me semblait t'avoir dit de garder le lit ! Tu es vraiment plus buté qu'un âne ! Allez, rentre, au trot ! »

Bien loin de faire bouger son patient, celui-ci choisit de se replier derrière son colocataire. Cela était bien vain puisqu'Ichijo, en disant bonjour au nouveau, l'agrippa par le bras et le mena de force à reprendre le lit.

« Mais arrête Takuma ! Qui va faire les présentations à Kiryu ? Raah mais putain sans gêne va ! » Leur petite dispute était très amusante mais quand Ichijo décidait d'aliter quelqu'un, il ne le faisait jamais à moitié. Il lui avait retiré avec violence son tee-shirt, mis à la va-vite, et l'allongea aussitôt sur sa couche.

« L'un des autres se fera un plaisir de lui consacrer de son temps. » cingla le blond à son satané blessé.

Et en effet, un autre garçon apparut bientôt devant l'argenté pour prendre le relais.

« Salut, Kiryu, c'est ça ? Moi, c'est Kain Akatsuki. Et les deux zigotos que tu viens de voir c'est Kaitô et Ichijo Takuma. Je vais te faire visiter, viens. »

Le garçon le suivit sans rechigner, et ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement puisque l'autre le tirait par le bras.

« Alors, tu as déjà vu la maison de Kaitô. Nous avons chacun la nôtre, ça nous as pris du temps à construire mais on a tous droit à notre intimité comme ça. Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à dire sur le village, nos maisons sont équipées selon nos attributions. Nous avons tous une spécificité particulière. Chacun d'entre nous est très doué pour une certaine chose, Takuma est le meilleur exemple, c'est notre médecin à tous. C'est un fou de science, je te déconseille d'aller chez lui si tu trouves ça rasoir. » expliqua le rouquin.

« Je te signale que je t'entends crétin ! » hurla le blond.

Ils n'étaient pas encore bien loin de la cabane de Takamiya et Ichijo était du genre susceptible en ce qui concernait son travail. Non mais c'est vrai que feraient-ils tous s'il n'était pas là, hein ?

« Ah ne fais pas attention, il a de l'oreille pour ce qui l'arrange. » ricana Kain. « Enfin, tu le sais aussi, Kaitô est notre chasseur attitré, il a une excellente condition physique et manie parfaitement les armes. Moi, je m'occupe des travaux manuels, je coupe le bois, je m'occupe du feu du bain, etc. Maintenant allons voir les trois autres, ils ont hâte de te connaître aussi. »

Le jeune homme le mena ensuite à une autre maison en bois, en tous points similaires à la première. Il remarqua cependant un détail d'importance. Devant chaque bâtisse, un panneau de bois était gravé d'un nom. Ici, ils se trouvaient devant la maison d'Aidô Hanabusa.

« Hé, Hana-chan ! Viens deux secondes que je te présente. » lança le roux.

« Minute, je ne peux pas arrêter ma pâtisserie comme ça. Patientez trois minutes et j'arrive. » répondit la voix à l'intérieur.

« Heu… Il parvient à créer des pâtisseries en pleine nature ? » s'étonna l'argenté.

« Il est capable de tout, c'est son pêché mignon. Il aime à dire qu'il n'aurait pas survécu s'il n'était pas tombé par hasard sur un champ de blé en explorant les lieux quand on est arrivé. » sourit avec amusement Akatsuki.

Enfin, trois minutes piles plus tard, le deuxième blond fit son apparition, dans un tablier couvert de farine.

« Bonjour. » salua le blondinet.

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Zéro Kiryu. »

« Moi c'est Aidô Hanabusa, le cuisinier de tous ces rustres. D'ailleurs, ne serait-il pas temps d'aller en chasse Kain ? »

« J'irais ne t'inquiète pas. Le temps de faire le tour du village pour qu'on connaisse tous Zéro et je suis parti, promis. »

« Dites, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux. Et puis je ne sais pas, je trouve que d'une certaine manière, vous vous ressemblez un peu. » souleva le plus jeune des trois garçons.

« Oh, tu as l'œil. On est cousins en réalité, les autres nous ont fait la même réflexion quand on les a rencontré la première fois. » dirent-ils en lui souriant.

« Bon, allons-y. Continuons, sinon je vais me récolter un coup parce que je ne me bouge pas assez, Zéro. » rigola le rouquin.

Les deux garçons poursuivirent donc leur route, se rendant à une autre maison, celle de Shiki Senri. Celui-ci était sur sa terrasse quand ils arrivèrent. Il plantait quelques fleurs dans un pot, pour embellir son coin apparemment.

« Hé, Shiki. Voici Zéro Kiryu, le petit nouveau. » interpella Kain.

Le brun se retourna et hocha seulement de la tête laissant voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus au regard curieux du nouvel arrivé. Là, ils allaient bien s'entendre, les deux n'ouvraient jamais la bouche pour ne rien dire. Quoique Zéro était plus poli de toute évidence puisqu'il prit la peine de dire bonjour au brun.

« Bon, ben voilà. C'était notre main verte que tu viens de rencontrer, il s'occupe du verger qu'il y a juste ici. » précisa Akatsuki en pointant de la terre meuble sur le côté de la petite maison. C'était un rectangle d'à peine un mètre et demi sur deux mais il y avait divers légumes qui pointaient. A vue de nez, Zéro détermina qu'il y avait des concombres, des tomates, des pommes de terre - chose étonnante à ses yeux – du thym, des oignons et peut-être d'autres choses mais qui ne sortaient pas encore de terre.

La dernière maison arriva enfin. Jamais il n'aurait cru que six autres garçons auraient pu atterrir ici. Ils avaient eu de la chance de se retrouver tous dans cette forêt sauvage.

« Au fait, Kiryu, l'appela son guide, il faudra que tu nous dises en quoi tu es bon. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'ici, on a besoin de gens utiles. Bon, on ne va pas non plus te laisser te débrouiller dans les bois tout seul, mais ce serait plus pratique si tu savais faire quelque chose de spécifique. Réfléchis-y s'il te plait mais prends ton temps, de toute façon, parfois on intervertit nos rôles pour combler nos lacunes. On ne sait jamais si on voyait un bateau un jour et qu'on puisse rentrer, ça sera toujours cela de pris. » lui déclara le roux.

« Ok, je vais y penser. » consentit l'argenté.

La maison suivante était identique aux autres, seul le panneau était différent cette fois encore. Avant qu'il ne puisse lire l'écriteau, Zéro capta le regard du propriétaire, un regard brun quasi incandescent.

'_O__uh là, j'ai un coup de chaud, là !'_ pensa le garçon en détournant le regard et en rougissant.

« Bonjour. » souffla le beau gosse.

'_Putain ! Quelle voix sexy ! Argh ! Non, remets-toi Zéro, et fais le point ! Bon, c'est vrai, il est top canon… et pour ne rien arranger tous les autres aussi ! Où est-ce que je suis tombé bon sang de nom de dieu ! Dans un harem ? Je rêve, c'est ça ? Je ne veux plus me réveiller si c'est le cas... Hein ? Oups, on dirait qu'ils me parlent.'_

« Heu… désolé, j'étais ailleurs. Vous disiez ? » s'excusa-t-il penaud.

« Je te disais que Kaname Kuran que voici, est notre mentor à tous. Il a 22 ans, c'est le plus âge d'entre nous et il est super intelligent, c'est un surdoué si tu préfères. Bref, c'est notre chef, c'est lui qui va décider si tu peux rester définitivement avec nous. Normalement il n'y aura pas de problème, hein Kaname ? »

« Aucun. Zéro est le bienvenu. Néanmoins fais moi savoir si tu as une spécification, c'est un plus pour nous, et puis ça t'occupera le temps. Mieux vaut se rendre utile que de s'ennuyer. » assura le brun.

« Pas de souci. Je sais me battre, si ça peut aider. Je sais aussi cuisiner, jouer les serveurs et faire le ménage, mais le poste est déjà pris il me semble. »

« Des bras en plus pour aider Aidô c'est déjà pas mal. Mais ça ne t'occupera pas toute ta journée. Dors dessus, et tu nous feras la liste de tes qualités quand tu voudras. » sourit Kaname.

« Ok. » conclut l'argenté.

« Bon, maintenant, je te laisse avec Kaname, Zéro. Je dois aller chasser, sinon j'en connais un qui va me sermonner sec. » s'esquiva Kain.

Les deux autres garçons restèrent donc seuls. Kiryu était un peu gêné, le chef désigné semblait prêt à le fusiller sur place, ses yeux étaient plissés, comme s'il le jaugeait. Le silence qui régnait était pesant, indisposant Zéro qui ne voyait pas quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Même s'il pensait ce qu'il avait dit, le garçon avait l'impression que Kuran n'appréciait pas qu'un nouveau venu entre si facilement sur son territoire. Un détail de la conversation précédente l'aida à relancer la discussion, qui, il l'espérait, adoucirait l'atmosphère.

« Au fait, débuta-t-il timidement, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, je me posais une question. Vous êtes le plus âgé des six garçons n'est-ce pas ? C'est un peu indiscret mais, je voudrais savoir s'ils sont plus âgés que moi. »

« Comme tu le sais, j'ai 22 ans. Ichijo a un an de moins que moi, c'est mon meilleur ami, cependant. Kaitô a le même âge que lui. Kain et Aidô ont le même âge, vingt ans. Shiki est le plus jeune, il a 19 ans. »

« Oh. Alors j'ai au moins deux ans de moins que vous tous. » Il était un peu déçu, à priori il ne leur avait pas donné la vingtaine, il aurait cru qu'il avait tous 18-19 ans. Ils avaient à peu près la même taille et même si tous paraissait adultes, ils avaient tous l'air d'adolescents.

Pendant que ses réflexions lui tournaient dans la tête, Kaname le mata sans vergogne, se repaissant de la beauté qu'il avait devant lui. Il avait l'air si fragile, et ses lèvres fines qui subissaient l'assaut de ses dents ! Bon sang, avait-il seulement conscience qu'il devait faire un effort surhumain pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus ? Son cri le ramena brusquement sur terre.

« Ah ! Je sais ! » cria-t-il. Il remarqua vite le fantasme humain semblait dans les nuages. « Kuran-san ? Tout va bien ? »

« Hein ? Oh euh oui. Que disais-tu ? » se reprit le vampire.

« Je vous demandais si ça allait, vous sembliez ailleurs. »

« Mais oui, je vais très bien. Bon, si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais aller me reposer un peu. » lui sourit gentiment le brun.

« Euh… en fait, je voudrais savoir ce que vous faites comme travail ? Kain a dit que vous étiez le chef mais je suppose que vous faites autre chose quand même pour passer le temps. »

« Je donne des cours aux trois plus jeunes. J'ai été à l'école assez longtemps, alors j'essaye de leur apprendre quelques matières pour leur culture générale. C'est un peu stressant, je ne parle pas beaucoup en général mais si ça peut les aider, je suis ravi de les aider. »

« Je vois. Ah ! Ca me fait penser. Si vous êtes tendu, je peux peut-être vous faire un massage. Je suis assez doué vous savez. » proposa Zéro avec un grand sourire, pressé de se rendre utile pour remercier ses charmants hommes de l'héberger.

« Euh… D'accord. Viens allons dans la maison. »

Voilà tout le monde, le deuxième chapitre, fin un peu sadique. ^_^ Laissez-moi encore des reviews, j'adore ça et ça me motivera à écrire la suite, même si je vais avoir un planning chargé à partir du mois prochain.


	3. Succomber à la tentation

**Auteur:** Drag encore et toujours.

**Disclamer :** les personnages sont à Matsuri Hino, comme d'habitude. L'idée de base m'est venue en regardant un animé sur le site de dpstream, Nagasarete Airantou. Je vous invite à aller voir cette animé, si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre la tête, et regarder quelques filles se battre pour un garçon. Juste ici, il n'y a aucune femme et seulement des garçons vampires !

**Warning :** Un beau lemon dans ce chapitre!

**Résumé:** Suite à un naufrage, Zéro Kiryu, jeune homme désœuvré se retrouve seul sur une île. Mais pas n'importe quelle île, c'est un endroit habité par… de sublimes vampires avides de chair fraîche. Divers couples yaoi.

Petit chapitre mais intéressant d'un certain point de vue ! ^_^ Bonne lecture à tout le monde.

**Chapitre 3 Succomber à la tentation. **

Les deux garçons franchirent alors rapidement le salon avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre à coucher. Kaname ne perdit pas son temps et enleva son tee-shirt. Il le fit lentement, sensuellement, captant, comme il l'espérait, le regard de son masseur. Ce dernier rougit à la vue du dos fort et tout en muscles du brun. Il détourna les yeux à cette magnifique vision, il avait proposé cette idée en toute innocence suite à la remarque du 'professeur' rien d'autre. Cependant des pensées peu catholiques venaient maintenant envahir son esprit, la faute en revenait à ce vil séducteur et son corps parfait.

« Zéro ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda le garçon, en masquant son sourire, satisfait de son effet.

« Euh, si tout va bien. » articula difficilement l'argenté.

Il prit enfin son courage à deux mains et se retourna. Kuran était déjà allongé sur son lit, la tête entre ses bras, attendant son bon vouloir. Le plus jeune s'approcha doucement et se positionna assis sur le bas du dos de son nouvel ami. Le massage commença alors. Kaname avait vraiment quelques nœuds et Zéro s'employa à les caresser avec professionnalisme. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait empêcher ses douces mains de provoquer un autre office sur son patient. Le vampire était en manque de deux choses, comme ses autres camarades. Il ne demandait que du sang et du sexe ! Il en avait été privé trop longtemps, l'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer.

Dans l'immédiat seul le sexe était possible, le sang pourrait toujours venir pendant l'acte, très discrètement. L'idée d'un bel argenté sous lui quémandant plus excitait grandement le brun, qui se léchait déjà les lèvres d'anticipation. Sa résolution se renforça quand les mains chaudes de son 'médecin personnel' s'attardèrent sur ses fesses. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas complètement innocent, ou du moins, il avait des pensées similaires aux siennes. Les gémissements qu'il poussait intentionnellement, et naturellement, firent très vite mouche sur Zéro. Il était rouge pivoine des sons rauques que laissait échapper son patient, et serra les dents pour ne pas succomber. C'était sans compter sur la voix chaude et sexy du beau gosse.

« Zéro-chan, tu descends trop. C'est juste ici- il agrippa ses mains à tâtons et les planta sur ses fesses- que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. » susurra Kuran.

« Oh ! Ici ? » soupira l'argenté.

« Mmmm… oui. » lâcha lascivement Kaname.

A partir de là, tout dérapa, aucun des deux n'en pouvait plus. Kiryu le fit vite savoir, il bougea ses mains pour mieux retourner son tourmenteur. D'autorité, il fondit sur ses lèvres et les martyrisa. L'autre esquissa un petit sourire de victoire et répondit ardemment au baiser fougueux. Les langues valsèrent, se combattant, acharnées, pour contrôler l'échange. Quand ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, ils gémirent sourdement et se dévorèrent du regard à ce délicieux son.

« Mm, tu es vraiment doué Zéro, tu as réussi à détendre mon corps… » Son presque amant le regarda avec incompréhension. « … mais tu es bien vilain de me laisser dans cet état. Pour un masseur, tu as un peu raté ton coup, je suis bien plus tendu qu'avant qu'on commence. » La lueur de lubricité qui brillait dans ses yeux quand il dit ses mots affola le garçon.

« Laisse-moi me faire pardonner dans ce cas. » murmura simplement le plus jeune en réponse.

Kaname le vit alors se pencher doucement sur son torse, ses prunelles rivées vers lui. Il attrapa un téton entre ses lèvres, en le matant toujours, le jeune fou taquina le bout de chair de toutes les manières possibles. Il mordit la pointe, lécha le contour, comme pour soigner sa morsure et suça ensuite le bout jusqu'à le rendre rouge et dur. Tout cela sous les yeux affamés d'un vampire très excité qui ne parvenait pas à contenir ses bruits de plaisir.

« Han. Zéro… » gémit-il en posant sa main droite sur les cheveux argent.

Ses deux mains encadrèrent bien vite le visage de son amant et l'amenèrent à ses lèvres. Leurs bouches se combattaient encore et cette fois, Kaname s'appropria le contrôle absolu en suçant délicatement la langue taquine de l'argenté. Celui-ci prit au dépourvu perdit sa concentration, l'autre profita de ce petit moment pour inverser leur position respective. Ce fut donc un Kiryu dominé qui geignit très vite sous les caresses buccales prodiguées à son cou.

« Ah ! Oui ! » souffla Zéro.

Kaname mordilla sa peau à de nombreuses reprises, gravant quelques marques sur son cou blanc. Ce dernier adorait ça et essayait de rapprocher la bouche vorace pour en recevoir encore plus. Enfiévré de plaisir, le brun se laissa aller, dévoilant discrètement ses crocs et les frottant lentement contre la jugulaire tentante.

« Qu'est- ce que tu fais, Kaname ? » l'interrogea l'argenté bien conscient, malgré son désir, que ce frottement laissait planer une odeur de danger pour lui.

« Rien. Détends-toi. » siffla le professeur.

Mais rien à faire, l'argenté n'arrivait pas à calmer son appréhension.

« Mm, non, je… Aah !» murmura Kiryu.

Les crocs aiguisés avaient percés sa chair et il l'avait senti même si l'autre avait été doux dans ses gestes. Rapide, Kuran avait plongé ses dents dans la peau et les avaient retiré aussitôt pour laper le sang qui s'écoulait de la veine trouée.

« Ah ! Ka… na… » geignit sa proie en resserrant compulsivement ses mains sur les cheveux de son amant.

'_Mmm… son sang est délicieux, aussi enivrant que son odeur.'_pensa le vampire en avalant le liquide chaud sans en perdre une goutte. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, sa langue passa quelques fois sur les deux trous laissés par ses canines pour cicatriser la plaie. Il prit deux secondes pour déshabiller son amant puis le rallongea, profitant de l'état songeur de son partenaire.

Zéro gémissait encore de cette sensation étrange mais très plaisante. Il n'avait jamais eu d'expérience de ce genre. Ce petit truc qu'il venait de lui faire l'avait excité plus sûrement que ses plaisirs solitaires d'avant. Certes il savait depuis quelques temps que les garçons l'attiraient plus que les filles mais il n'avait jamais eu d'aventure avec qui que ce soit. Et là, Kaname débarquait littéralement dans sa vie et lui procurait cette passion et ce violent désir de sexe. Son toucher et sa présence l'intoxiquaient intensément. Un fantasme purement érotique jouait avec lui, comme un virtuose et lui donnait envie de se libérer de toutes les barrières qu'il avait érigée pour ne plus souffrir. Cet homme lui faisait cet effet-là, avec ses envies primaires et sa vie simple avec ses amis sur cette île perdue de tout.

Kuran le ramena bientôt sur terre, en le mordillant à ses tétons, comme lui un peu avant. Son regard de braise rivé sur son visage extatique finit de couper ses dernières inhibitions. Zéro se laissa alors aller complètement, gémissant tout son soul, sans se priver de toucher son partenaire à tous les endroits accessibles. Ce qui plut beaucoup au brun qui redoubla ses attentions sur le torse imberbe de l'argenté. De plus en plus excité, les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à se faire plus empressé. Ils étaient tellement durs que leurs sexes les lançaient autant en bien qu'en mal. Malgré toute leur impatience, et leurs verges mortellement tendues, Kaname continua à prendre son temps. Il engloba langoureusement la hampe de son amant, léchant toute la longueur avec lenteur et en regardant sa victime dans les yeux. Cette dernière criait pratiquement son exaltation, tant il était sur le point de craquer. Et bien évidemment, il n'atteignit pas l'orgasme puisque son bel homme arrêta son activité brutalement.

« Zéro… fais le moi aussi. » souffla-t-il.

En réponse, Kiryu frémit à l'intonation érotique de la voix du brun, et acquiesça à la demande. Aussi, l'autre se positionna convenablement, laissant son bas ventre à la vue de son amant. Chacun attrapa alors le sexe de l'autre dans sa bouche et joua de sa langue et de ses mains pour porter l'extase à son summum. Mais ce que fit Zéro, surprenant et ravissant Kaname, fut le moment où il pinça les bourses pleines de son bel éphèbe. Celui-ci gémit d'office sur le gland de l'argenté, provoquant une réaction similaire sur ce dernier.

Cela signa le point de non retour, le brun enfiévré par les préliminaires laissa la hampe dressée en plan et vint embrasser sauvagement le nouveau avant de lui présenter trois de ses doigts. Kiryu lécha donc le présent avec langueur et la lubricité bien présente dans ses prunelles. Les gestes furent dès lors vifs et précis, Kaname habitua son partenaire aussi vite et bien que possible. Enfin, il s'enfonça lentement dans l'intimité de Zéro et donna quelques à-coups. De son côté, le plus jeune donnait des coups de hanches appréciateurs et bientôt, il fut suffisamment prêt pour que leur réel ébat commence. Le brun donna donc de longues et profondes ruades qui eurent tôt fait de toucher la prostate sensible de son amant.

« Ah oui ! » cria à ce moment l'argenté.

« Très bien, si tu es si enthousiaste, j'y vais à fond. » murmura le prof.

Le gémissement que le jeune humain avait au bout des lèvres se transforma en hurlement de plaisir. A chaque coup, le muscle était percuté et à une vitesse folle, les deux garçons crièrent et gémirent leur contentement ensemble. Puis, ils ne tardèrent pas à venir, leurs semences s'éjaculèrent sur leurs ventres dans un ultime cri de jouissance.

Ils se séparèrent doucement et s'enlacèrent, s'enroulant dans la couverture chaude. Entre deux souffles, l'un des deux jeta un regard vers la fenêtre et nota que le soleil n'était pas encore couché. Le cadran rudimentaire posé près de la fenêtre apprit à Kuran qu'il était presque sept heures du soir. Il était certain que…

« Bon ! Si vous avez fini les deux chaud lapins là… faudra penser à venir bouffer ! » cria la voix d'Aidô.

« On arrive. » lui répondit son chef. « Allez, viens Zéro, on doit y aller. Sinon, on va se faire taper sur les doigts, Hanabusa déteste qu'on boycotte sa nourriture. »

Le garçon lui obéit et se leva difficilement. Son ami l'aida à marcher jusqu'au centre du camp, où brulait un feu de joie encerclé par les cinq autres.

« Eh ben, faut faire moins de sport si ça te met dans cet état, Zéro-chan. Même si ce serait dommage de perdre un mec aussi chaud bouillant. » le titilla d'un ton graveleux Ichijo.

Le pauvre interpellé piqua un fard monumental, se rendant enfin compte que tout le monde les avait entendus faire l'amour.

« Désolé. » bafouilla-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? T'as bien le droit de prendre du plaisir. On ne s'est jamais retenu nous non plu. J'espère que tu seras aussi gentil avec nous qu'avec Kaname, cela dit. Je ne dirais pas non à un petit round avec toi, moi. » décréta Kain.

Ces propos ne firent que mettre Zéro plus mal à l'aise. Son massage avait dérapé, mais le mec qu'il avait eu pour patient était bien trop sexy. Dans un élan de sincérité et d'honnêteté, le garçon jugea que tous les autres étaient canons dans leur genre, et que lui non plus ne dirait pas non à quelques batifolages. Mais tout cela était-il convenable ? Il connaissait la réponse, non, mais la tentation allait être grande, surtout sur cette petite île et s'ils se mettaient à lui tourner autour… Le repas se passa très bien, ils firent tous rapidement connaissance autour du gros sanglier rapporté de la chasse. L'un des garçons se fit alors une réflexion qu'il partagea avec le groupe.

« Hé, Zéro ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te proposais de nous suivre, chacun à tour de rôle. Comme ça, tu verrais un peu en quoi consistent nos tâches, et ça te donnera peut-être des idées sur tes possibilités. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » exposa Takamiya.

« Oui, d'accord. Tant que je ne vous gêne pas, j'adorerai me rendre utile. »

« C'est décidé, alors ! »

Dès que le souper se termina, Aidô éteignit le feu de camp, Zéro aida un de ses camarades à ranger les ustensiles rudimentaires dont ils s'étaient servis. Les autres s'enquirent d'autres tâches auxquelles, l'argenté ne put prêter attention. Ils purent alors aller au lit. Avant de rentrer dans la maison de Kaname, lieu désigné de son habitation provisoire, Kiryu regarda le ciel. Comme au Canada, la voûte était dégagée et les étoiles y brillaient avec ardeur. Soudain, il vit passer une étoile filante, et il en profita pour faire un vœu, comme le voulait la tradition. _'J'aimerais avoir le temps de mieux les connaître, tous.'_

Kuran le rejoignit rapidement et s'engouffra à ses côtés sous la couverture, se serrant l'un contre l'autre pour savourer un peu de chaleur humaine. A son étonnement, le brun était relativement froid, mais Zéro n'y fit pas plus attention que cela.

Voilà ! Des reviews, please ! (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi et larmoyants power!)


	4. Quand un chasseur accule sa proie

**Auteur :** Encore moi !

**Disclamer :** les personnages sont à Matsuri Hino, comme d'habitude. L'idée de base m'est venue en regardant un animé sur le site de dpstream, Nagasarete Airantou. Je vous invite à aller voir cette animé, si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre la tête, et regarder quelques filles se battre pour un garçon. Juste ici, il n'y a aucune femme et seulement des garçons vampires !

**Warning :** Le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli, le lemon est prévu comme d'habitude.

**Résumé :** Suite à un naufrage, Zéro Kiryu, jeune homme désœuvré se retrouve seul sur une île. Mais pas n'importe quelle île, c'est un endroit habité par… de sublimes vampires avides de chair fraîche. Divers couples yaoi.

Merci pour les reviews à dragonichigo et à kaena. J'en attends plein d'autres! ^^

Voilà la suite, plus longue que le précédent chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tout le monde.

**Chapitre 4 : Quand il y a un chasseur, il y a une cible ! **

Le lendemain matin, l'argenté se réveilla tôt, habitude qu'il n'avait pas encore perdue de son passé sur le continent. Après un solide petit-déjeuner qu'il prépara avec Hanabusa, Kain l'invita à le suivre à la chasse. Shiki leur ouvrit la porte, puis la referma avant de se poster sur le côté. Il devrait attendre un moment, donc il avait pris un livre pour passer le temps.

« Viens Zéro, suis-moi, et ne me perds pas. Tu pourrais facilement t'égarer dans ces bois tant que tu ne les connaîtras pas un peu mieux. »

Akatsuki se fit un devoir d'indiquer tous les petits points de repères qu'il avait quand il sortait que ce soit pour la course à la nourriture ou pour ne pas rouiller, comme il disait. Plantes, arbres ou rochers, le roux avait pas mal de trucs pour ne pas se perdre. Pour toutes armes, il s'était muni d'un couteau d'une cinquantaine de centimètres et d'un arc pour le gibier rapide. Kiryu avait eu droit de porter un petit couteau pour ramasser des baies ou autres fruits ne nécessitant pas de grandes aptitudes aux armes.

Par chance, deux sangliers passèrent près d'eux. Ils se firent dès lors discrets et les filèrent jusqu'à un petit étang.

« Regarde bien comment je fais. » murmura le rouquin à l'encontre de son nouvel assistant.

Il arma son arc avec dextérité et cibla sa proie, la flèche fila rapide et précise, embrochant l'un des animaux. Du sang coula mais c'était le cri de son congénère qui fit paniquer le phacochère épargné. Ce dernier se cabra de peur et tenta de fuir, trop tard un autre projectile était tiré. Cependant, la bête mouvante parvint de justesse à l'éviter et ces deux secondes lui permirent de localiser le danger. Mû par instinct, le quadrupède les chargea et les garçons n'eurent d'autre choix que le repli stratégique. Les fourrés ne les avantageaient pas, ils prirent suffisamment d'avance grâce à leur vitesse pour encoché une flèche anesthésiante. Ils trouvèrent un terrain nu et plat qui les sauva de la ruade de l'animal, qui se fit instantanément endormir dès qu'il passa les fourrages.

« Ouf ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous avoir. » soupira de contentement l'argenté.

« Il faut me faire confiance, voyons ! Je suis le remplaçant officiel de Kaitô. Il ne peut rien t'arriver avec moi. Je suis le meilleur. » se vanta le chasseur.

« Tu ne veux pas des applaudissements non plus ? » ironisa Zéro.

« Si tu y tiens, ne te gênes pas. » rentra dans le jeu Kain, avec un grand sourire.

Ils estimèrent, après avoir bien ri, que deux bêtes de cette taille appréciable suffiraient à leur appétit à tous les sept. Cependant il devait aussi prendre le souper pour bien faire, ainsi que quelques fruits, histoire d'avoir un bon dessert dont Aidô avait le secret.

En marchant encore un peu, selon Kain, ils trouveraient bientôt une série d'arbres à fruit : pommier, poirier, quelques buissons à groseille et à myrtilles, de quoi satisfaire leurs papilles gustatives. Aussitôt qu'ils y débarquèrent, Zéro s'employa à grimper à un arbre. D'une façon de faire toute personnelle, il parvint à atteindre la première branche d'un pommier.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! » rigolait encore son ami quand il commença à couper les fruits des branches.

« Pourquoi tu te marres, idiot ? » s'énerva Kiryu.

« C'est toi ! Ta façon de monter est juste à se tordre de rire, on croirait voir une fille qui ne sait pas monter aux arbres. Ah ! Ah ! »

« Et gna, gna ! Je t'emmerde crétin. » se défendit l'argenté.

« Ah… excuse-moi, mais c'était très drôle. Non, sérieux, je vais te montrer comment grimper, ce n'est vraiment pas difficile. » lui sourit le roux.

Là-dessus, le garçon s'approcha du tronc, tâta un endroit de l'écorce du bout de l'ongle et y planta son couteau. De son pied droit il frappa le sol pour avoir l'impulsion suffisante et atteignit son perchoir sans difficulté.

« Tu vois, rien de compliqué. Bien sûr, il faut choisir un arbre avec une branche basse. » le taquina-t-il avec un clin d'œil supérieur.

Son camarade le bouda pendant toute la cueillette, agacé d'être pris pour un nul.

« Mais au fait, où est-ce qu'on va mettre tous ces fruits ? On n'a pas pris de panier avec nous. » s'inquiéta Kiryu.

« Pas de souci ! » lui assura le roux.

Sur ces mots, il descendit de son perchoir, satisfait de la dizaine de pommes cueillies et révéla entre les fourrages une brouette rudimentaire.

« Vise ceci pour lâcher tes prises. » lui désigna Kain.

« Décidément, vous avez tous prévu ! »

« Ben tu sais, dit Akatuski, ça va faire sept ans qu'on fonctionne comme ça. Alors, on a préparé des petits trucs en conséquence. »

Après leur fouille fruitière, où ils déposèrent pêle-mêle les différents aliments dans la brouette, ils se remirent en quête de gibier. Cette fois, un lapin se mit sur leur route et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Puis par chance, car cela était rare et peu nombreux sur l'île, ils prirent dans leurs filets un magnifique faisan. Le rouquin estima que c'était bien mais encore insuffisant pour tous les nourrir une seconde fois. L'argenté ne rechigna pas et ce fut lui qui détecta une autre volaille, mais pas un faisan. Il y avait deux canards qui mangeaient dans une rivière à proximité. Kain lança ses flèches pour les avoir en un coup chacun. Son assistant était parvenu à se glisser sans bruit à côté de la rivière, dissimulé par un grand arbre. Il récupéra donc dans l'eau les deux bêtes abattues. Son ami sourit fier de leurs excellentes prises, et décrétant qu'ils faisaient une bonne équipe.

« C'est bien, on a réussi à finir à temps. Mais je doute qu'on arrive au campement avant que ça n'éclate. »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kain ? » s'étonna Zéro à sa phrase énigmatique.

« De l'orage. Je sens quand ça arrive et… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer, quelques gouttes tombèrent, se transformant rapidement en torrent de pluie.

« Gagné, on doit trouver un abri. J'ignore pourquoi mais sur cette île, quand la pluie tombe, c'est un vrai déluge. Viens, on n'est pas loin d'une grotte, on attendra que ça passe. Essaye de récupérer du bois sec qu'on puisse faire du feu pour avoir chaud. On ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer. »

Le garçon hocha de la tête et ramassa aussi vite que possible le bois peu mouillé qui se trouvaient sur leur route. En cinq minutes, les deux garçons arrivèrent dans une clairière et s'engouffrèrent dans la caverne qui y demeurait. Zéro déposa à quelques mètres de l'entrée son bois afin que le feu prenne bien et ne risque pas de s'éteindre au premier coup de vent. Son ami roux le suivit et sortit de sa poche deux petits cailloux qu'il cogna l'un contre l'autre. Il fallut un moment avant qu'une étincelle ne vienne craquer le combustible mais la chaleur se propagea rapidement une fois que ce fut réussi.

« Tu crois qu'on va rester ici longtemps ? » demanda Zéro, peu habitué à une telle pluie.

« Je n'en sais rien. Ca peut durer trois minutes comme ça peut ne pas arrêter pendant des heures. Heureusement, dans cette éventualité, on n'a répertorié sur une carte toutes nos cachettes, cette grotte en fait partie. De ce fait, on garde ici quelques affaires pour ne pas s'ennuyer ou qui peuvent nous aider selon la longueur de l'orage. »

En disant ses mots, le chasseur tira à lui une grande couverture en peau de bête et s'enroula avec son partenaire dedans.

« Si tu veux, il y a de la boisson et de la nourriture dans ces tonneaux. On a jugé que c'était préférable de les mettre dedans pour les protéger des bêtes qui passent par ici et pour que se ne soient pas trop froids ou chaud selon la saison. »

« Ok, mais ça va pour l'instant. » le rassura l'argenté.

Ensuite, ils se turent tous les deux, profitant simplement de la chaleur du feu et de celle de l'autre. Une fois de plus, Zéro nota que bizarrement le corps de son ami ne dégageait pas autant de chaleur que le sien.

« Kain ? Tu as si froid que ça ? Viens plus près de moi dans ce cas. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu meurs de froid. » s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

Le plus âgé le regarda en coin et lui obéit, pensant en son for intérieur que le petit était vraiment naïf. Même si en même temps il ne devait pas avoir eu beaucoup d'occasions de fréquenter des vampires avant eux. Bien sûr, le cousin d'Aidô ne dit rien et se contenta d'apprécier les bras chauds de son ami qui entourèrent sa taille. Inutile d'aller tout raconter à ce pauvre agneau qui ne le croirait d'ailleurs sûrement pas.

« C'est agréable. » commenta le roux avec un petit sourire de bien-être.

« Tant mieux. J'espère que tu n'hésiteras pas à me demander un coup de main quand tu auras besoin. » déclara le plus jeune, heureux de se rendre utile.

'_Vraiment trop mignon !'_ ne put que se dire le remplaçant de Kaitô.

« Merci, Zéro-chan. » répondit-il en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

Cela eut pour résultat de faire rougir de gêne son ami, peu habitué aux démonstrations affectives de quelqu'un.

« Allons, ne rougis pas. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais vraiment embrassé, Zéro-chan. » rigola Kain.

« Mais non ! Je ne suis pas… habitué à ce que les gens m'aiment bien. Alors, ça m'a surpris, et je suis content, c'est tout. » s'expliqua le garçon.

« Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire par 'pas habitué à l'affection des gens' ? »

« Eh bien- l'argenté baissa les yeux, honteux de son passé- je vivais avec mon oncle depuis longtemps et il passait son temps à me traiter comme un esclave ou un bon à rien. Et comme par hasard, il était un avocat très connu, tout le monde croyait qu'il était bon de m'avoir recueilli à la mort de mes parents. Alors ils me disaient souvent que je devais lui rendre la pareille et quand je faisais une bêtise à la maison, ses amis le savaient aussitôt et le racontaient à tout le monde. Ce qui fait que les gens me voyaient comme un poison pour lui. Personne ne voyait que je n'avais que des vêtements déchirés à me mettre ou que même en public il me parlait méchamment. »

Zéro ravalait ses larmes, repensé à cette époque détestable le laissait pratiquement au bord des larmes. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qui ce serait passé si ses parents n'étaient pas morts, ou s'il avait essayé de se battre contre son persécuteur. Voyant cela, Akatsuki serra à son tour son ami dans ses bras et lécha les perles salées qui coulaient de ses yeux.

« Chut, Zéro. C'est fini, tu es avec nous maintenant. Ce type ne te retrouvera jamais. On t'emmènera loin de lui. Hé, tu entends jamais plus personne ne te fera de mal, on y veillera tous, on est amis après tout. Je vais te faire te sentir mieux. Parce que tu n'as rien d'un bon à rien, tu m'as super bien aidé aujourd'hui je te rappelle. Allez sèches tes larmes, je suis là. »

Une fois son petit discours fini, le roux amena le visage de son ami près du sien et colla leurs fronts l'un à l'autre pour le rassurer.

« Merci Kain. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier de m'avoir accueilli. Je vais oublier cela et me rendre utile, je te le promets. » jura Zéro.

« Je te fais confiance, Zéro-chan. On scelle notre promesse ? »

L'argenté acquiesça aussitôt et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent bien vite, un simple effleurement de leurs bouches mais électrifiant. Le vampire posa sa tête dans le cou de son ami puis lui murmura.

« Je vais te réchauffer encore plus. Fais-moi confiance, et laisse-toi faire, Zéro-chan. »

Le nez du chasseur effleura en une caresse aérienne le cou du garçon et il le frotta un instant sur une veine apparente. Puis, il lécha ce petit bout de peau avant de dévoiler ses dents et de percer la chair avec délicatesse. Le sang coula instantanément, l'odeur qui l'entourait, enivrante, ne faisait rien pour arranger son état ! Il avait attendu avec impatience ce moment, c'était une véritable aubaine que la pluie soit intervenue, il n'aurait su comment attirer cet ange autrement. Le parfum naturel de Zéro plus son sang, le tout était une pure merveille… à laquelle personne ne pouvait résister pas même Kain, le plus fort de la bande physiquement. Aussi, sa bouche aspira goulument le liquide vital qui ruisselait sur la peau blanche. Pendant quelques minutes, Akatsuki lapa la moindre goutte carmine pendant que Zéro haletait entre ses bras, semi conscient de ce qui se passait. Bon sang ! Etait-ce un rituel de mordre les nouveaux arrivés pour ces garçons étrangement beaux ? Bon, ok il était gay et en présence de six magnifiques jeunes hommes, plus beaux les uns que les autres, mais allaient-ils tous lui faire le coup ? Surtout qu'au bout du compte, ce geste très intime lui faisait un effet pareil, comment était-ce possible d'ailleurs ? Ah ! Ca c'était sûr il avait vraiment chaud maintenant avec son érection qui pointait. Il espérait que l'autre ne la sente pas, sinon… ben, ce serait sans doute inévitable que cela aille plus loin.

Manque de pot, Kain se colla encore plus à lui, leurs torses se touchaient désormais, et son ami semblait se frotter contre lui. Ses tétons réagirent sur le coup, durcissant au contact des muscles forts et des tablettes de chocolat du rouquin. Ce dernier dissimulait son sourire pervers dans le cou de son presque amant, qui ne faisait rien pour le repousser.

« Zéro… » lâcha-t-il suavement.

« Hm. » soupira le jeune en réponse.

« J'ai besoin de toi là. J'ai un coup de chaud, et je crois bien que toi aussi… si j'en juge par ce que je sens contre ma jambe. »

A ces mots, l'argenté lâcha un petit cri, sentant le genou de son vis-à-vis exploré le creux entre ses jambes.

« Tu veux bien ? » demanda quand même le roux.

Quoi que réponde son ami de toute façon, il comptait bien profiter de cette opportunité inespérée pour le séduire et lui faire des choses. Tous les prétextes étaient bons… et puis de toute façon l'orage continuait au dehors. Des éclairs commençaient même à se faire entendre, comme le tonnerre.

« Oui. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Akatsuki l'entendit et en fut juste ravi. Zéro, quand à lui, n'aurait jamais pu dire non, il savait qu'ils étaient dans le même état et son 'sempai' était on ne peut plus canon. Et puis, il n'était qu'un homme, faible face au plaisir de la chair, et accessoirement, il voulait connaître l'homme. Alors quoi de mieux que cette solution, c'était très bien comme ça.

Le plus jeune ne fut donc pas surpris d'être doucement allongé sur la couverture. Visiblement pressé, le chasseur retira son tee-shirt et déboutonna sa chemise par la même occasion. Ils étaient enfin peau contre peau, et le contact de la chair froide de son ami ne déplut pas à Zéro, habité par une chaleur dévorante. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux dérivés sur les biceps et le torse musclé de son partenaire et cela suffisait à le rendre un peu plus enfiévré pour la suite. Kain remarqua qu'il était maté et accorda deux minutes de voyeurisme à son petit Zéro avant de se pencher sur les pointes qui lui faisaient de l'œil depuis un moment. Il les happa doucement, les faisant rouler sous sa langue puis les grignotant en écoutant les gémissements indécents de sa proie. Celle-ci rougissait déjà de plaisir, la langue taquine jouait avec maestria sur son corps. Et ça ne faisait que commencer, car l'exploratrice descendit sur son ventre et s'amusa à retracer ses muscles et les auréoles de ses bouts de chair.

'_Ah ! C'est trop bon ! Ce n'est pas vrai, je suis déjà dans cet état pour si peu, je… je suis vraiment… un pervers !'_ geignit mentalement le Kiryu.

Kain se rappela bien vite à lui, en lui mordillant le cou gentiment. Il imprima une petite morsure bénigne sur la peau tendre de la gorge, histoire de marquer son éclat devant les autres. Bien sûr, il se faisait aussi plaisir en marquant son amant, et cela faisait du bien visiblement à ce dernier. Le roux constata que sa belle proie gémissait et murmurait que c'était bon. Ses yeux mi-clos embués de plaisir tourné vers lui incitèrent le plus âgé à fondre sur la bouche, martyrisée inconsciemment, et à enclencher un baiser des plus passionnés. Un échange dominé par Akatsuki mais où Zéro se donnait complètement, signifiant bien qu'il voulait continuer… et avoir plus. Dès qu'ils se séparèrent le garçon le lui dit clairement.

« Plus… s'il te plait. »

Comment résister à pareille supplication ? Kain ne se posa pas de question et fit ce qu'on lui demandait, descendant terriblement lentement sur le corps offert. A quelques centimètres de lui se dressait un petit trésor au garde-à-vous, mais il l'évita. Ce ne serait pas drôle, s'il donnait tout de suite ce qu'il voulait à son amant, il aimait jouer un peu. Alors, il prit d'assaut les jambes de son ami les amenant à lui pour être bien placé afin de ne louper aucune parcelle de peau. Dans son 'jeu', il détecta un point sensible sous le genou gauche de l'argenté et s'employa à le martyriser. Les gémissements se firent plus rauques en réaction et Zéro se morigéna, il était nul de se laisser faire ainsi ! Kain était très doué, trop pour lui, il se devait d'être à la hauteur de ses attentes. Donc, le garçon se releva à la force de ses bras et arrêta son ami en l'enlaçant.

« Attends. C'est à mon tour de faire un truc pour toi. » murmura Kiryu.

Le plus jeune pris le temps de se positionner convenablement sous les yeux écarquillés du roux qui comprenait ce qu'il avait en tête. Le jeune humain allait… Oh ! Bonheur ! Le rouquin ne put plus penser aussitôt que les douces lèvres de son Zéro embrassèrent son sexe.

'_Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience. Je n'ai sucé que Kuran-san en tout et pour tout ! Mais je vais faire de mon mieux.' _se jura mentalement le garçon en englobant le gland dans sa bouche.

Le membre était prisonnier dans ses mains, il couvrait ainsi les boules de son partenaire et les bougeait avec douceur pour ne pas le blesser. Cela plus sa langue taquine qui jouait autour du petit trou de la tête du sexe firent exhaler à Kain de profonds cris rauques de plaisir.

'_Bon sang, rien que ça, et je pourrais venir ! Ce petit ange est un vrai démon de la luxure sans en avoir l'air.' _

« Ah ! Mmm. La vache. » balbutiait-il à voix haute.

Zéro l'entendit et fut foi de joie prenant cela pour un compliment, si bien qu'il mit encore plus d'énergie à l'ouvrage. Il pompa doucement l'organe tout en laissant une de ses mains jouer avec les poches gonflées de sang, et l'autre dériver sur la cuisse de son ami.

« Zéro, stop. Je ne vais pas tenir sinon. »

Akatsuki avait posé sa main sur ses cheveux pour lui signifier d'arrêter, il était en sueur et ses pommettes étaient en feu tant son plaisir était grand. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait pu tout éjaculer en voyant le visage de son amant se redressé avec les joues rougies et avec un peu de son liquide au coin de sa bouche.

« Excuse-moi, lui dit Kiryu, je ne sais pas bien m'y prendre. C'était si mal que ça ? »

La situation aurait pu être amusante s'ils n'avaient pas été dans cet état. Kain secoua la tête pour le détromper.

« Ce n'est pas ça Zéro ! J'allais jouir dans ta bouche si tu avais poursuivi. Et je veux venir en toi. Mais sérieux, c'était bien trop bon, j'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir. T'es sûr que t'es novice ? »

L'argenté lui sourit timidement sur le coup, enchanté d'avoir mis ce garçon dans cet état. Cependant, lui aussi n'attendait que le grand moment, il se rallongea sans plus tarder, retira son pantalon et son boxer et écarta les jambes. Entretemps, Kain s'était déshabillé entièrement et emparé d'une fiole d'huile qui traînait au sol et s'en enduisit les mains et sa hampe. Le rouquin pressa bientôt un doigt contre l'intimité de son ami et l'enfonça doucement.

'_Bon sang, il est super serré. A croire que Kaname n'est même pas passé par là ! Mais c'est impossible, on les a tous entendu le faire hier. Et d'ailleurs, ils avaient l'air de prendre leurs pieds.'_

Pendant une ou deux minutes, le roux gigota son doigt dans l'antre avant d'ajouter au fur et à mesure deux puis trois doigts. Quelques mouvements en ciseaux détendirent le trou selon son estimation. Malheureusement, il ne se promenait pas avec un préservatif sur lui et il n'y en avait pas dans la grotte. Il le signala à Zéro mais celui-ci s'en ficha, lui faisant confiance et le sommant d'entrer en lui. Ce qu'exécuta immédiatement le garçon, poussant d'un coup son imposant membre dans l'intimité de son partenaire.

« Ah ! Nnn. »

L'intrusion ne se fit pas sans mal, il fallut un bon moment avant que Zéro ne s'adapte à la grosseur qui le remplissait. Ainsi qu'à la souffrance que cela engendrait même avec un lubrifiant naturel. Mais après cinq minutes d'attente, il hocha la tête, peu sûr de sa voix à ce moment-là, et Kain comprit le message. Il esquissa de lents et doux mouvements, un peu coincé par le resserrement des chairs autour de lui. Très vite, il fut plus libre et donna quelques ruades fortes qui allèrent frotter sur la prostate de Zéro. Dès qu'il trouva le bon angle, il tapa à chaque fois dessus, emmenant lentement mais sûrement son amant voir les étoiles.

Celui-ci savourait son plaisir les yeux fermés et remuant ses hanches inconsciemment pour sentir le sexe aller un peu plus loin dans son antre. Le vampire le remarqua et sourit, il avait un bien meilleur moyen pour fouiller plus le corps à sa merci. Il releva son argenté et le cala contre son torse, et positionnant ses jambes. Zéro se retrouva vite de lui-même à monter et descendre sur le membre et les genoux de son camarade. Ils gémissaient de concert et accordèrent leurs mouvements. Les deux garçons arrivèrent bien vite, dans un grand râle commun, la jouissance les emportant, ils vinrent sur leur torse.

Après quelques minutes, où ils se remirent de leurs émotions, Kain trouva dans leur réserve un gant de toilette et se nettoya après s'être occupé de son ami. Celui-ci le remercia mais un doute s'insinuait dans son esprit. Il venait à peine d'arriver au camp et il avait déjà couché avec deux garçons ! Lui qui voulait mieux les connaître c'était réussi mais il espérait que cela n'entacherait pas leur amitié naissante. Et surtout que les autres ne le prennent pas pour un gigolo qui sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait ! Seigneur, non, il ne se savait même pas pervers à ce point avant de les rencontrer… mais il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à ça à l'époque.

« Kain ? »

« Oui, Zéro-chan ? » lui répondit l'homme en se rasseyant près de lui tout en remettant son tee-shirt.

« J'espère que… qu'on restera amis. Parce que tu sais, je l'ai fait avec Kaname et je ne me vois pas choisir entre vous deux. » expliqua l'argenté avec gêne.

« Pas de souci, Zéro-chan. On sait très bien que c'est dur de résister à la tentation. Et on est dans le même cas que toi, moi et les autres avons eu des pensées peu catholiques en te voyant. Ne t'étonne donc pas qu'on te court après. Et puis, c'est que du sexe, on ne va pas se casser la tête alors qu'on est sur une île déserte et qu'on aime le sexe ! De toute façon, attends-toi à ce que les autres tentent quelque chose envers toi. Je me demande juste qui sera ta prochaine cible. »

« Rigole pas avec ça, je n'essaye pas de me faire prendre par tout le monde. Avant Kaname et toi, je ne l'avais jamais fait. » avoua Zéro.

« Sérieux ? Eh ben, pour un débutant, tu es extrêmement doué. » rigola le chasseur.

Après ce petit interlude, le rouquin tendit l'oreille. Il se leva rapidement et se rendit à l'entrée de la grotte.

« Zéro, l'orage est passé ! » cria-t-il en revenant vers son ami.

Ils rangèrent la couverture et le pot d'huile convenablement avant de se distribuer le gibier à porter jusqu'au village. Akatsuki retrouva son chemin sans problème et ils rentrèrent au village. Ichijo qui les repéra de son poste de vigile leur ouvrit la grande porte.

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Vous rentrez tard, c'est à cause de l'orage c'est ça ? »

« Du calme, Ichi-chan. » le modéra son grand camarade. « Tu vois bien qu'on a eu plein de proies ! D'ailleurs, je peux en ajouter une de plus à mon actif grâce à cette pluie diluvienne. » sourit le grand vampire.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, tu as profité de Zéro-chan, mais tu n'es qu'un obsédé ! » ironisa le blond.

Comme par hasard, les trois autres qui s'approchaient entendirent tout, faisant rougir leur nouvel ami jusqu'aux oreilles ! Et la discrétion alors ? C'était trop demander, bon sang, il allait vraiment passer pour un dépravé !

« Je m'en doutais. C'est bien mon cousin, tous les prétextes sont bons pour s'envoyer en l'air. » s'alarma faussement Aidô.

« Tu peux parler ! Tu es exactement le même que moi ! Si jamais c'est avec toi que Zéro passe la journée de demain, il aura intérêt à faire attention à la table, parce que tu le bloqueras contre pour le violer ensuite ! » lui lança Akatsuki.

« Répète un peu pour voir ! » répliqua énervé d'une telle insinuation le cuisinier.

« C'est la vérité ! » renvoya Kain.

« Les gars ! Calmez-vous, vous effrayez le pauvre Zéro, il va s'évanouir le pauvre avec tous ce que vous racontez. » prévint le médecin en admirant le teint palot du nouveau.

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de celui-ci ? Dites-moi tout, j'accepte même les menaces de mort. ^^ (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi et larmoyants !)


	5. Le calme apparent dissimule une tempête

**Auteur :** Drag, encore et toujours… pour vous donner la suite !

**Disclamer :** les personnages sont à Matsuri Hino, comme d'habitude. L'idée de base m'est venue en regardant un animé sur le site de dpstream, Nagasarete Airantou. Je vous invite à aller voir cette animé, si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre la tête, et regarder quelques filles se battre pour un garçon. Juste ici, il n'y a aucune femme et seulement des garçons vampires !

**Warning :** Le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli, le lemon est prévu comme d'habitude.

**Résumé :** Suite à un naufrage, Zéro Kiryu, jeune homme désœuvré se retrouve seul sur une île. Mais pas n'importe quelle île, c'est un endroit habité par… de sublimes vampires avides de chair fraîche. Divers couples yaoi.

**Remerciements**: kaena33830, dragonichigo et Patronna-sama et à yuseiko-chan pour m'avoir mis en Alert.

Je suis un peu plus tard que je l'espérais mais il est là ! Voici un chapitre un peu plus long et que vous apprécierez j'espère. Bonne lecture à tout le monde.

Ah ! Et avant de commencer lisez ceci s'il vous plait ! **C'est la dernière fois que je poste ce mois-ci je pense ! Mes vacances commencent enfin (hourra !) je pars donc une semaine, sans pc, mais avec du papier ! J'essaierai d'avancer un peu quelques fics si j'en ai le temps et le courage. Car oui, tout ce que vous lisez ici est retranscrit direct de ma tête. Je n'utilise pus souvent la version papier, à croire que l'inspiration vint plus facilement devant l'écran de mon portable ! ^^ Bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais un chapitre prêt pour le dernier weekend du mois ! Vous êtes maintenat prévenus ! Re bonne lecture à tout le monde. **

**Chapitre 5 : Derrière le calme apparent, se cache la tempête déchaînée **

Bref, après les aventures de la matinée, la petite bande s'installa à table, attendant que leur chef termine sa cuisson et que Zéro finisse de mettre la table. Kaitô, qu'Ichijo avait déplacé pour qu'il puisse sortir de chez lui, avait été mis au courant des dernières nouvelles. Kaname et Kain se faisaient une joie de parler de leurs ébats avec leur Zéro-chan. Cela mettait mal à l'aise le pauvre argenté bien entendu, mais ils faisaient semblant de rien.

« Ne sois pas gênez- qu'on lui disait - c'est un truc courant pour nous. On adore être tenu au courant de ce qui se passe, et puis c'est que du sexe, il n'y a pas à avoir honte. Surtout pour toi, qui apparemment à déjà fait ta place parmi nous, c'est le cas de le dire. »

« S'il vous plait, vous êtes à table, et j'ai déjà exigé cent fois que vous vous teniez bien ! Alors, on ne parle pas de sexe, de choses bizarres ou dégoûtantes, c'est vu. » s'énerva Hanabusa, ayant en horreur que quelqu'un ose rejeter sa nourriture sous n'importe quel prétexte bidon. Et puis, il était bien élevé lui, contrairement à ses rustres amis.

Ce midi-là, les deux canards et le lapin avaient été cuisiné avec quelques baies rouges, le tout était délicieux. Mais malheureusement, il n'y avait pour toute boisson que de l'eau douce, recueillie dans un petit puits creusé dans le village. Suivi une salade de fruits comme dessert et tout le monde mit du sien pour nettoyer la table, et la cuisine et Aidô éteignit son feu comme d'habitude. Zéro en était à se demander ce qu'il allait faire de son après-midi quand l'un des garçons vint le voir.

« Tu continues avec moi, Zéro-chan ! On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, tu vas mettre la main à la pâte pour ta maison. » l'informa Kain.

« Bien. » se contenta de dire Zéro.

« Kaname a déjà commencé ce matin, mais il a dû arrêter à cause de la pluie. Viens c'est par ici. » mena le rouquin.

Les deux garçons avaient dépassé le cottage de Kaname, à la base un terrain vierge inutile, il y avait maintenant des fondations. Quelques rondins étaient plantés formant pour l'instant la base de sa future habitation. Pour débuter, ils devaient finir de 'boucler' la forme de base puis la solidifier. Leur chef, avec son organisation habituelle, avait prévu à l'à peu près le nombre de bois nécessaire à cette première étape. Les deux amis n'eurent donc qu'à planter les piquets à la suite des autres. Au final, la maison ferait neuf bons mètres sur six, il fallut donc pas mal de temps pour que rien que la base soit ajustée. Ils lièrent ensuite les poteaux entre eux afin qu'ils ne bougent pas et qu'ils puissent étaler la chaux artisanale pour parachever ce travail. Une fois cela fait, ils n'avaient plus que deux petites heures avant le souper. Pour la suite, des planches étaient nécessaires, ils allaient donc devoir tailler un grand arbre pour en récupérer une longue latte à poser sur les fondations. Et bien sûr, ils en avaient aussi besoin de plus petites pour l'escalier de l'entrée. Dans un premier temps, Kain utilisa sa force impressionnante pour abattre des arbres, pendant ce temps Zéro lui défrichait le feuillage et coupait les branches des conifères abattus.

Rien que ce travail les occupa jusqu'à ce que la voix douce et sibylline d'Hanabusa ne parviennent jusqu'à eux.

« Oi ! Ca fait deux fois que je vous appelle, je ne le ferais pas une troisième ! Si vous n'êtes pas là d'ici trente secondes, vous ne mangez pas ! »

« Ouh là ! Le tigre est de sortie ! Vite, Zéro, il risque de mettre sa menace à exécution si on ne se grouille pas. » s'agita immédiatement Kain.

Ils arrivèrent à la table en sprintant. Cette fois, le repas, selon les désirs du chef, se passa dans le calme et la sérénité la plus totale. Tous étaient bien trop fatigués de leur travail, et pas suicidaire, pour se contenter de s'asseoir et d'avaler leur part de ravitaillement. Après le souper, le duo retourna travailler sur le 'chantier', finissant de couper les arbres et d'en extraire le nécessaire. Ils s'arrêtèrent après cela, ce qui leur avait pris environ une heure. Pour le reste, cela attendrait demain, leur soirée était sacrée. Ils la consacraient principalement à lire dans leur maison ou à discuter de choses et d'autres avec un de leurs compagnons. Enfin, ils allèrent se coucher, Zéro rejoignit son premier hôte, Kaname, qui se faisait un plaisir de lui faire une place dans son lit, profitant littéralement de la chaleur corporelle de son ami.

Le lendemain, la construction reprit avec entrain, il était nettement plus facile de disposer les planches que de les tailler dans le bois ! Enfin bon, Kaname, cette fois, aidé de son argenté préféré poursuivit l'ouvrage. Le sol et l'escalier étaient pratiquement terminés quand Aidô vint le déloger de sa 'maison'.

« Oi ! Kiryu ! On a fait un accord, il me semble, ne ? Alors, tu viens avec moi pour l'après-midi… et surtout pour m'aider au dîner. Kain a ramené deux gros sangliers encore aujourd'hui. On ne sera pas trop de deux pour les cuire. »

« Tout de suite, j'arrive. » Zéro dut se relever du sol, occupé qu'il était à fixer ses marches pour qu'aucune ne soit branlante.

Les deux garçons se rendirent dès lors dans la cuisine du chef. Zéro remarqua en passant le seuil qu'au lieu d'une cheminée, Hanabusa en avait deux. Ce dernier lui fit la réflexion que c'était plus pratique ainsi, il devait tout de même cuisiner pour un régiment, selon ses termes. Et en effet, lui en plus des autres qui avaient un appétit féroce, ça devait représenter beaucoup de travail ! Donc, il s'employa du mieux qu'il put à seconder son ami aux cheveux blonds. Ils embrochèrent sur une longue tige en bois les deux bêtes et les calèrent devant les cheminées. Cela attendrait un peu, Aidô avait l'habitude de prendre son temps pour ses pâtisseries mais rôtissaient toujours rapidement le dîner à même les flammes brûlantes de ses foyers. Zéro fut délégué au ramassage des pommes de terre du verger, il en prit un plein panier. A deux, ils coupèrent rapidement la pelure des patates, après les avoir nettoyées, puis les coupèrent en petits morceaux. Le chef les étala sur une poêle et les mit de nouveau de côté. Enfin, sa pâtisserie pouvait commencer !

« Bon, Zéro, je vais m'occuper de la pâte. J'aimerais que tu coupes ses fraises en deux pendant ce temps. Ca te va ? » demanda le cuisinier.

« Pas de problème. » sourit Kiryu, content d'être utile, sans être agressé, ça changeait de sa vie d'avant.

Les deux garçons se concentrèrent sur leurs travaux respectifs dans le silence. Comparé aux autres, Aidô était très calme et sérieux dans son domaine. Seul Senri pouvait se targuer d'être aussi peu bavard. Cependant un bruit incongru, venant de la maison à côté, interpella le plus jeune des cuisiniers. Comme si quelque chose de lourd bougeait.

« Mm… c'est quoi ce bruit depuis tout à l'heure ? » s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute.

« Ca ? C'est normal ne t'inquiète pas ! Y en a encore deux qui s'amusent comme d'habitude. Ils le font tous les jours, et souvent à cette heure-ci. Takuma dit souvent qu'il n'y a rien de meilleur que manger après le sexe. » l'informa le blondinet.

Aussitôt, Zéro reconnut les bruits, et rougit aussi sec.

« Et ça ne te dérange pas, toi ? Je me sens mal à l'aise, comme si je les épiais à leur insu. »

Hanabusa rigola de bon cœur ! Qu'y avait-il de drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire ?

« Tu sais, après sept ans tu t'habitues à tout ! Ils sont en couple après tout, ils peuvent bien se détendre comme ça leur chante. Donc, pour moi il n'y a pas de problème. Mais si tu veux je dois avoir des boules pour les oreilles quelque part. » lui assura le chef.

« Heu… non, ça ira. Ce ne serait pas pratique pour t'écouter me donner tes instructions. » répondit, non sans rester rouge brique, l'argenté.

Le reste de leur boulot se passa aussi calmement que les ébats d'à côté le leur permettaient. Zéro se coupa malgré tout le doigt quand un cri plus que sonore l'effraya.

« Tu vas vite t'y habituer, rassure-toi. Shiki est très démonstratif au lit. Et quand il ne se contrôle plus, eh ben il crie sans penser aux autres. En même temps à un moment pareil, tu ne peux pas vraiment penser à autre chose qu'à ton plaisir. Bon, montre-moi ton doigt, on va soigner ça, avant que ça s'infecte. Mets-le sous l'eau froide, je vais chercher le désinfectant chez Taku-chan en attendant. »

Zéro obtempéra et attendit patiemment le retour de son ami en suivant son conseil, qui lui fit du bien mine de rien.

« Me voilà ! Allez montre. » rentra Aidô.

L'argenté lui présenta son doigt, le sang ne saignait plus. C'était déjà une bonne chose, rien que l'odeur de Zéro était enivrante, si en plus, il voyait le liquide s'écoulé, il aurait bien du mal à se retenir de le déposséder de sa force vitale. Le blond jugea la coupure bénigne mais par sureté, et par envie, il fourra le doigt dans sa bouche l'enduisant de salive. Puis, seulement, il passa l'isobétadine sur la plaie et couvrit le tout avec un pansement. Il ne remarqua pas les légères rougeurs de son ami à son geste, cela pouvait être considéré comme une invitation ! Et pour l'esprit déjà échauffé et bourré d'hormones de jeunesse d'un certain naufragé, il l'avait fait exprès ! Zéro avait clairement pris son petit geste de secours comme un indice subtil visant à le charmer. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un des six garçons essayait de le séduire. Il avait beau être naïf, Kiryu était observateur et avait remarqué les regards de braise de Kaname et Kain. Vu qu'Hanabusa était le cousin du rouquin, cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il cherche à le provoquer de cette manière aussi.

Malgré ses suppositions, le blond ne fit aucun autre geste envers lui et continua sa besogne. Bientôt, ils étalèrent les fraises coupées sur la pâte, créèrent la croute du gâteau et la placèrent sur une plaque de métal. Hana-san l'informa que c'était un reste du bateau sur lequel ils avaient fait route, le récupérant après leur arrivée sur l'île. C'était nettement plus pratique que du bois qui se congestionnait naturellement. Au bout de quelques minutes, la pâtisserie fut terminée et emballée dans une grande feuille d'arbre, pour le garder au chaud. Les sangliers passèrent ensuite à la casserole suivi des patates. Le blond rajouta une herbe que lui seul connaissait et demanda à son assistant de sortir les assiettes et de mettre la table. Une fois cela fait, Zéro appela leurs compagnons pour le repas, et ceux-ci eurent tôt fait de répondre rapidement à l'appel.

Au grand bonheur d'Aidô, son plat fut dégusté dans le calme, et quelques remerciements le ravirent, ils le félicitaient tellement peu souvent ! C'était important pour lui que son travail soit apprécié, il avait après tout perdu sa renommée et son prestige avec l'accident. Alors qu'il aurait dû continuer à servir des repas d'excellentes qualités dans un restaurant quatre étoiles. Enfin, son beau rêve était parti en fumée mais au moins sa cuisine sauvait des vies ici, ou presque. Zéro fut le plus élogieux sur sa cuisine, il était le seul humain des sept, son avis était d'autant plus précieux pour lui, alors il lui fit un immense sourire de reconnaissance. Le jeune homme en rougit encore, ce qu'il pouvait être adorable… et prude d'une certaine manière. Le repas se termina vite et les deux cuisiniers du jour rangèrent tout à eux seuls. La suite du programme prévoyait de les occuper encore à faire de bonnes choses aux fourneaux. Aidô mena donc avec une joie non dissimulée son ami dans sa maison pour une après-midi cuisine.

Zéro s'en accommoda, c'était bien mieux de seconder le blond que de devoir amener une chose toute les cinq secondes à son oncle. Oh oui, il n'aurait jamais voulu revivre son passé et y penser était déjà assez éprouvant. Il avait manqué de beaucoup de choses dans sa vie mais la tendresse y était surtout proscrite. Aujourd'hui, il était cent fois plus heureux qu'avant, même si leur situation n'était pas la meilleure du monde. Au moins, il avait des amis… des amants même et chacun soutenait les autres à sa manière, ça c'était vraiment la vie normale.

Bref, pendant ses réflexions, son ami l'avait conduit devant une table et le regardait bizarrement, essayant de le réveiller depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« Hé, Zéro ! Tu pourrais écouter quand je te parle, ça ferait plaisir. »

« Désolé, Aidô. Je n'ai pas fait exprès… je me disais juste que j'étais heureux de vous avoir rencontré. » expliqua l'argenté avec un timide sourire triste.

« C'est évident, on est géniaux comme types, tu l'avoueras ! Et arrête de déprimer maintenant, c'est interdit chez moi ! On est bien, on est heureux et on fait ce qu'on aime… et ce que j'aime c'est les gâteaux moi ! »

Ce petit discours enflammé du vampire redonna la pêche au plus jeune et il s'investit alors dans la future préparation, au ravissement de son copain.

« Parfait, alors ce coup-ci… on a encore pas mal de farine, du sucre, des fruits en tous genres. On peut créer pas mal de choses… tu as envie de quelque chose de particulier, Zéro ? » proposa le blond.

« Euh… Non, j'aime bien tout. C'est toi le chef, je ferais ce que tu me demanderas. » répondit l'argenté avec un grand sourire.

'_Complètement innocent ! Je n'y crois pas, il ose me dire ça, comme ça ! Je ne suis pas Kain, un dépravé de première, mais, si là ce n'est pas un sous-entendu monstrueux ! Je suis prêt à gâcher ma seule passion pour ce petit cochon ! Mes aïeux, je rêve !'_ ne put que s'agacer intérieurement le cuisinier principal en entendant cette simple phrase, à double sens, il faut l'avouer.

« Très bien. Je vais voir ce qu'on peut en faire. » murmura-t-il.

Zéro attendit son verdict juste un instant, une super idée allait être lancée, il en était sûr. De toute façon, lui n'était pas difficile pour la nourriture, tout prêt à déguster un bon petit plat, dont il avait été privé dans sa vie au Canada.

« J'ai trouvé ! On va faire un gratin de fruits ! Bon, les pommes c'est sûr, j'adore ça mais on pourrait en ajouter un autre. Une idée Zéro ? Tu as sans doute un fruit préféré, non ? » déclara Aidô, décidé à faire participer le nouveau dans leur petite vie.

« Mon fruit préféré ? Heu… ben, c'est les poires. » répondit un peu gêné Zéro.

En fait, il n'y avait que ses fruits là dans la maison de son oncle. Alors, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix pour grand-chose, mais bon, les poires étaient vraiment bonnes, et puis il était de notoriété que ces deux fruits s'associaient bien.

« Parfait, alors on se met au travail pour un gratin pomme-poire ! C'est parti, on va faire la pâte à deux. Je vais te montrer comment faire. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Hanabusa lui fit signe d'approcher et mélangea sous ses yeux, la farine, le sucre et un peu de sel. Zéro du ajouter du beurre sous l'injonction de son ami dans le grand pot. Ensuite, ils étalèrent la pâte obtenue et s'y prirent à deux pour l'aplatir et l'émietté, selon la recette. Plusieurs fois durant leur labeur, leurs mains se frôlèrent, faisant doucement rougir Zéro, encore peu habitué au contact doux des mains de son ami sur les siennes. Ils s'attaquèrent ensuite aux fruits. Aidô se chargea des poires, trop juteuses qui auraient donné des difficultés à Zéro. Le plus jeune observa son camarade recueillir le jus dégoulinant dans un petit récipient. Enfin, une fois le fruit éplucher et coupé en deux, le blond le coupa en petits cubes. Zéro se mit alors à la tâche.

Seulement, n'ayant jamais ou presque éplucher un fruit de sa vie, le garçon coupa non seulement la peau mais également une bonne partie de l'aliment avec. Tout cela sous les yeux experts du cuisinier principal !

« Ah ! Non, non et non, ça ne va pas du tout ! » s'énerva le blond à cet accroc monumental, de son avis.

« Pardon ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolé, mon oncle. »

Les deux derniers mots n'avaient été qu'un murmure à peine audible pour des oreilles normales, mais son ouïe était assez développée pour entendre la vérité fatidique. Aidô se morigéna alors de son comportement, il n'avait aucune patiente quand il s'agissait de son péché mignon, mais là, il aurait dû s'abstenir. Le ton de Zéro était plus révélateur qu'autre chose, il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver. Son ami avait replongé dans la tristesse et la peur à cause de son éclat de voix. Aussi, le blond se calma en respirant profondément et vint enlacer son ami pour se faire pardonner.

« Chut, Zéro. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû crier. Excuse-moi, allez sèches tes larmes, je n'aime pas voir les gens pleurer… s'il te plait. » déclara-t-il, peiné d'avoir effrayé son camarade.

Il fallut cependant une bonne minute avant que l'argenté ne s'arrête de trembler, les ronds qu'exerçaient l'autre sur son dos l'apaisèrent malgré tout et enfin, il reprit son calme habituel.

« Je préfère ça. Tu es bien plus mignon quand tu souris que quand tu es triste, Zéro-chan. Bon, viens là que je te montre comment faire. » sourit Hanabusa à son assistant.

Zéro se retrouva alors dans une situation qu'il aurait préféré éviter ! Au lieu d'une démonstration simple, le blond se saisit d'une pomme et d'un couteau et les lui passa, posant ses mains sur les siennes.

« Je vais te montrer les gestes, fais juste comme moi, et tout se passera bien. » lui expliqua Aidô.

« Oui. » murmura gêné le jeune humain d'une petite voix.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Aidô s'empara de la main droite de son ami et la manipula de façon à ce que le couteau ne fasse qu'effleurer la peau du fruit, sans enlever les parties importantes à la préparation. Ils épluchèrent donc toute la pomme ensemble de cette façon. Puis toujours ainsi, le vampire lui fit couper des petits dés. Pendant tout ce temps, chacun se faisait des réflexions intérieures qui n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec la cuisine.

'_Je sens son souffle dans mon cou, bon sang, si ça continue je ne vais pas rester longtemps de marbre ! Non mais il se rend compte à quel point il est sexy à sourire comme ça, et ses cheveux qui retombent doucement devant ses yeux, argh, trop canon ! Comment il veut que je tienne cet allumeur, je vais bander ferme s'il n'arrête pas de me souffler en dessous de l'oreille !'_ pensa Zéro.

'_Hé, hé, je vais vraiment finir par le violer ! Il est trop pur et innocent, même après un passage dans le lit des deux bêtes de sexe du groupe ! Et puis, cette façon qu'il a de se crisper et de frémir, trop bon.' _s'amusa le blondinet.

« Bon… euh, on fait quoi après ? » demanda la voix chevrotante du plus jeune, toujours sur ses gardes.

« On continue de couper les pommes, pour l'instant. On poursuit comme ça, ou tu préfères que je te lâche ? » lui susurra le chef à l'oreille, en la lui mordant un peu pour faire bonne mesure. Bon, il n'était pas Kain, mais il n'était pas innocent non plus, il avait lui aussi le droit de faire la cour au petit nouveau. Surtout au vu de ses prouesses sexuelles racontées par les deux hommes qui se l'étaient déjà fait. Mais chaque chose en son temps, l'occasion allait bientôt arriver, et sinon, il l'a provoquerait lui-même, ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça !

« On le fait individuellement, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

'_Si prude !'_ pensa une nouvelle fois le vampire.

Mais en bon joueur, Aidô le laissa tranquille… pour l'instant. Après cet exercice, Zéro parvint à couper les fruits sans rien gâcher et Hanabusa était fier de lui avoir appris quelque chose qui lui servira sûrement. Leur quatre heure était quasi fini, après que les fruits furent tous passés sous la lame tranchante, les deux garçons enduisirent une poêle de beurre. Ils étaient dans la dernière ligne droite de la préparation, les pommes et les poires furent jetées dans la poêle puis recouvert de la pâte. Il ne restait plus qu'à cuire le tout, sous la chaleur du feu grondant, il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes avant que cela soit prêt. De suite, Aidô sortit crier à la cantonade que l'encas était prêt, et à déguster tout chaud.

De suite, les cinq autres rappliquèrent, de vrais ventres sur pattes comme les appelait le blond cuisinier. En moins de dix secondes, toutes les parts étaient distribuées et dûment englouties ! Tout ce travail, et cette pression, pour ça, ça soufflait un peu quand même. Zéro ne comprenait pas les sentiments du cuistot, n'étant pas habitué à cuisiner par plaisir.

'_N'empêche que maintenant, je pourrais peut-être y prendre goût, sans ce crétin de vieux qui m'hurlait dessus à la première occasion. Pourquoi pas… ça pourrait être bien.'_

Son blondinet du jour ramena sa part du gâteau, une généreuse part d'ailleurs.

« Eh ben, ils m'en ont laissé, je n'aurais pas cru, ils avaient l'air si affamés. » rigola l'argenté.

« Peut-être bien, mais je t'en ai sauvé un morceau, je te dois bien ça, tu m'as bien aidé. Et puis, c'est aussi pour me faire pardonner mon attitude de tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je ne crierais plus à partir de maintenant… en tout cas pas sur toi. » lui confia Hana-san.

« Merci Aidô sempai. Mais vous n'aviez pas à faire ça, j'ai l'habitude vous savez et … »

« Justement, Zéro-chan, tu ne devrais pas avoir cette habitude, ce n'est pas normal qu'un homme crie sur un autre pour une telle chose ! Je ne sais pas ce que t'as fait ton oncle mais sache que je ne te ferai jamais du mal. Alors, tu veux bien manger que je puisse aller harceler mon cher cousin pour qu'il se grouille d'aller chercher le repas de ce soir, hm ? »

Là-dessus, avec un petit rire, Kiryu attrapa l'assiette et engouffra un bout de la pâtisserie dans sa bouche. Aidô entendit son « succulent » alors qu'il filait déjà vers son rouquin adoré, occupé à parler avec le médecin du clan.

« Kain, tu vas arrêter de draguer Ichi-chan et foncer chercher le souper, oui ! Ou il faut peut-être que je te botte le cul ? »

« Oui, c'est ça, Hana-chan, botte-moi le cul ! »

De loin, Zéro vit la scène, sans le son, heureusement pour lui, où il aurait rougit à ce commentaire à peine dissimulé. Cependant il entendit parfaitement la réponse exaspérée de son compagnon de la journée.

« Kain Alexandre Akatsuki, t'as intérêt à courir vite, si tu ne veux pas que je te les coupe ! T'as compris ? Alors, dehors, crétin de primitif de mes deux ! »

Tout le monde les entendit, souriant et riant de concert à cette scène, qui se révélait souvent quotidienne et drôle.

Bref, après la course-poursuite entre les deux cousins, chacun regagna ses pénates, et Zéro ne fit pas exception, une fois de plus tiré dans la maison par le beau blond. Celui-ci enleva enfin son tablier, bien conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours faire de pâtisseries. Cependant, il alla plus loin en retirant son tee-shirt, tâché de plusieurs des ingrédients utilisés précédemment. De plus, la chaleur qu'il avait enduré à s'approcher du feu pour cuire ses plats n'avait rien arrangé. Le vêtement lui collait toujours à la peau, ce qui n'était pas étonnant en soi puisqu'au dehors, il faisait chaud et beau également. A cet acte, Zéro ne put s'empêcher de détailler avec envie les muscles apparents de son ami, il nota au passage que son aîné semblait quasi imberbe. Sans doute une fausse idée, il était blond après tout, sa pilosité se voyait beaucoup moins qu'un autre.

Le blond remarqua qu'il était épié, et il reconnut dans les yeux de son copain la lueur de désir caractéristique. C'était fatal, dès qu'il enlevait un vêtement, il subjuguait sa victime, ça marchait à tous les coups.

« Zéro… tu baves, mon beau ? » susurra suavement le vampire avec un sourire satisfait.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » rougit instantanément l'argenté avec une voix forte.

« Si tu le dis. » commenta ironiquement l'autre à sa réponse trop rapide pour être vraie.

Zéro jura tout bas dans son coin sur les saletés de blond trop beau et leurs répliques instantanées. Le dit blond trop beau l'entendit parfaitement mais n'y fit pas attention, trouvant que son ami réagissait vraiment de façon mignonne. Décidé à profiter du temps qu'ils avaient avant le retour du chasseur et de son approvisionnement, Aîdo se rapprocha de lui par derrière. Il vint enlacer le garçon à la taille, prenant ce dernier de court.

« Zéro-chan… comme on a rien à faire, on pourrait s'occuper tous les deux, non ? » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son camarade.

Ce dernier s'était soudainement tendu quand l'autre l'avait serré contre lui. Foi de lui, si ça ce n'était pas une invitation honteuse à s'occuper de façon explicite, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« Heu… non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… et puis… Ah ! » répondit Zéro en bégayant légèrement.

« Non ? » l'avait interrompu, le blondinet en se collant encore plus à lui, et venant frôler doucement l'intérieur d'une des cuisses de son ami. C'est ce geste qui avait tiré un petit cri à Kiryu.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait juste s'asseoir et pourquoi pas… s'amuser tous les deux ? » suggéra d'un ton doucereux Hanabusa.

« Aidô… A… Arrête, s'il te plait. » supplia Zéro, les joues rouges et les yeux fermés de sentir une main inquisitrice se balader, toute proche de sa virilité.

« Pourquoi, Zéro-chan ? Tu préfères que je te laisse comme ça ? Ou alors, tu veux qu'on invite quelqu'un d'autre à jouer ? Dis-moi, Zéro. » ricana le blond, en mettant franchement sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de sa proie. « Dis donc, il t'en faut peu, tu sais que tu es un vilain garçon. Tu te mets dans cet état-là, juste pour une caresse ? Petit pervers. »

Les mots salaces qui se faufilaient dans ses oreilles mettaient les nerfs du plus jeune à rude épreuve. Ce devait être un fantasme de s'entendre dire de ces paroles, digne d'un porno, cependant, il devait résister. Même si l'autre était vraiment canon et tout prêt à laisser libre cours à ses penchants vicieux.

De son côté, Aidô se plaisait à torturer son compagnon, il adorait le mener au bord du précipice et s'occuper de lui après. Il ne le montrait jamais mais quand ses instincts sexuels étaient de sorties, personne ne pouvait lui échapper, et surtout pas le pauvre innocent qu'il tenait fermement. Sur ce point, il était comme son cousin, avide de sexe et sans doute un excellent manipulateur, comme son mentor et prof, Kaname Kuran. Aussi, Hanabusa continua sur sa lancée, donnant le choix à son argenté… ou pas !

« Alors, Zéro ? Réponds-moi. Tu as envie de moi ? Tu veux que je te prenne, hein ? Je le sais, je sens bien que tu en meurs d'envie. La question maintenant c'est : sur la table… ou contre le mur. Choisis vite Zéro, parce que je ne pourrais plus me retenir de te violer bien longtemps. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » murmura le pauvre humain, perdu entre sa vision de l'Aidô normal et celle de l'assoiffé de bestialité et de luxure.

« Parce que tu me fais de l'œil depuis le début. Tu n'as pas honte de me mettre dans cet état avec juste ton corps et tes phrases à double sens. Je n'ai jamais été un saint, Zéro-chan, et je vais te le prouver. Le temps est écoulé… je vais te prendre sur la table, et tu vas prendre ton pied, je peux te l'assurer. » répliqua le vampire, en pressant son sexe tendu contre les fesses de son partenaire. Un autre cri, plus un gémissement en fait, s'échappa des lèvres de l'humain quand il sentit un 'objet' dur contre sa raie, dissimulée sous son pantalon.

Sans plus de cérémonie, les deux garçons s'avancèrent devant la table, surface la plus proche pour s'adonner à leur activité. Zéro s'attendait à être plaqué directement contre. Il imaginait déjà le blond lui ôter son pantalon et basculant son corps afin de le pénétrer aussitôt. Il fut donc surpris quand l'homme le retourna face à lui et l'embrassa simplement, avec passion et fougue.

Leurs langues se combattirent un instant, Zéro était toujours réticent à le faire… il n'était pas un gigolo, bon sang ! Ni même du genre à courir après un garçon pour simplement coucher avec. S'il se laissait aller maintenant, il passerait vraiment pour un garçon en manque et voulant se faire baiser par tous les hommes possibles. Hors de question, il ne voulait pas de cette image, alors il résistait à l'envie d'enrouler sa langue plus loin dans la bouche de son séducteur. Cependant, ce dernier n'était pas de cet avis et mordit doucement les lèvres de sa proie, cherchant à le faire réagir.

« Non, Aidô-san, ça suffit. Je ne veux pas le faire avec toi. » protesta-t-il enfin en bonne et due forme.

« Pourtant ça ne t'as pas gêné de baiser avec Kaname et Kain. En quoi est-ce différent ici ? » souffla le blond.

« C'était différent, ils m'ont laissé le choix, et les circonstances... »

Hanabusa ricana, attirant son attention.

« C'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait croire, ils sont doués pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Ils auraient retenté leur coup à un autre moment, si tu ne leur étais pas tombé dans les bras tout cru. Quand aux circonstances, dis-toi bien que rien n'est un hasard ici. Même la pluie, Kain le savait et pourtant il ne te l'a dit qu'au dernier moment, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, tu vois bien, que ce n'est pas plus différent maintenant qu'avec eux. Et puis, je t'ai laissé le choix aussi, avec ta force, tu pourrais me repousser quand tu veux, mais tu ne te défends pas plus que ça. Alors, qu'as-tu à répondre ? »

Comme l'homme le pensait, le Kiryu ne trouva rien à lui répondre, et il baissa donc les yeux, gêné. Aidô en profita pour lui piquer un petit baiser plus doux que le précédent. Une nouvelle fois, le garçon ne résista pas. Un second baiser s'entama plus lent et langoureux que les deux autres, le vampire pénétra la barrière de ses lèvres et l'embrassa profondément. L'argenté réfléchissait toujours, et conclut vite qu'il avait raison, et puis à part eux sept, personne ne saurait jamais rien de cette histoire… ce n'était pas plus mal. Il commençait à les connaître et chacun lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils ne le jugeraient pas sur ce critère. Alors au diable ses pensées sur l'éthique et la morale ! Il participa enfin à l'échange, sa langue valsa avec sa consœur et ses bras vinrent naturellement entourer le cou du cuisinier.

Enchanté de l'avoir fait plié, Aidô s'empressa d'approfondir l'embrassade. Il prit l'entier contrôle de l'échange et domina la langue de Zéro-chan, la suçotant par moment. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, il sourit gentiment à son presque amant pour le mettre en confiance. Enfin, Kiryu s'engagea dans leur ébat, s'appliquant à lécher son cou, et à y déposer de légers baisers papillons. Il y laissa même une légère morsure, comme il croyait que c'était une tradition entre eux, surprenant un peu le cousin d'Akatsuki. Il eut vite fait de comprendre que la naïveté de l'humain l'avait amené à une conclusion, somme toute logique. C'est vrai qui aurait pu croire à les voir ainsi qu'ils étaient des vampires. Personne et apparemment pas ce cher Zéro qui n'avait aucune conscience de l'objet de convoitise qu'il était devenu en leur sein.

L'argenté était donc à sa merci et il lui rendit la pareille, le mordant au sang discrètement et lapant le liquide goulument. C'était vraiment délicieux, son sang avait une douce saveur sucrée, agréable sur son palais. Il se lécha les lèvres distraitement avant de lécher la plaie et de repartager un baiser avec son amant. Hanabusa nota que, comme toujours, cela faisait son petit effet, la dureté sur sa jambe le lui prouvant joyeusement.

« Pressé, Zéro ? » crut-il bon de murmurer à l'oreille de son partenaire.

Celui-ci rougit encore, il ne faisait décidément que cela face à leur perversité et à leurs attentions particulières. Il vira quasi rouge brique quand le plus âgé le fit s'asseoir sur la table. Ils étaient maintenant à peu près à la même hauteur, Aidô mesurant une tête de plus que Zéro. Sans se presser, le blondinet releva un peu le tee-shirt de son ami, passant et repassant ses mains sur le torse et les muscles saillants de son petit assistant. Il toucha bientôt une aspérité et la taquina doucement d'abord. Il tourna un instant autour, puis joua avec la pointe, la pinçant tendrement mais fermement, faisant gémir sa victime. Malgré tout, Hana-san était un peu agacé de ne pas voir ce si joli spectacle, il eut alors une idée tout bonnement brillante, de son point de vue. Il roula le tee-shirt vers le haut, pouvant alors contempler les deux bouts de chair tendus et le beau torse blanc dans son intégralité.

« Zéro ? Tu me tiens cela s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-il.

Le garçon hocha la tête et allait relever ses mains qui le retenaient aux bords de la table.

« Non, non, ouvre la bouche… je veux que ce soit sexy. Oh oui, tu seras même encore plus bandant de cette façon. » susurra d'une voix chaude son tourmenteur.

Obligeant, l'argenté obéit et cala le bout de tissu entre ses lèvres. La vision était juste, selon les souhaits du blond, indécente et tentatrice.

Enfin, les choses réelles commencèrent, la langue inquisitrice du vampire dériva sur toute la longueur des abdominaux et s'attarda sur les clavicules découvertes. Pendant un moment, il profita du nombril pour mimer l'acte qu'il avait hâte de pratiquer sur son beau compagnon.

Son élan fut vite coupé par le pantalon gênant du Kiryu, l'empêchant d'accéder à une partie érigée qui n'attendait que lui. Aussi, il déboutonna le pantalon du garçon et lui fit relever les jambes pour lui descendre le vêtement encombrant. Cependant, et avec un gémissement désapprobateur du plus jeune, il laissa le boxer blanc en place. Incapable de parler à cause du tissu dans sa bouche, Zéro ne put que regarder et gémir quand son blond passa ses mains sur ses fesses et que sa bouche voyageait sur sa longueur toujours dissimulée. Aidô s'amusa à tripoter sans ménagement les lobes fermes de ses mains, y trouvant appui pour explorer l'avant d'une façon très agréable, d'après les bruits qu'il interceptait de son copain. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que le boxer fût humide à sa convenance, et ensuite seulement, il dévoila simplement le gland rougi pour l'happer dans sa bouche. Là, Zéro ne put plus se retenir et lâcha son haut, pour gémir tout son soul au passage d'une langue conquérante sur son petit trou.

_Ah ! C'est trop… je ne vais pas tenir s'il continue comme ça ! Rien que la situation m'allumait déjà sérieusement mais là… Ah ! Bon sang je vais jouir.' _

Eh bien non, il ne vint pas, Aidô avait enfin sorti l'entièreté de sa hampe et le masturbait allègrement, passant sa langue sur sa longueur et sur ses boules. Ce traitement pervers amenait plus de sang dans son bas-ventre mais le blond refusait qu'il éjacule ainsi. Le sexe de Zéro était bien dur maintenant, le sien aussi, l'autre n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait ouvert son pantalon et s'était touché un tantinet pour être prêt à le prendre vite et bien.

Il était temps d'ailleurs, il récolta rapidement une bouteille d'huile qui traînait et s'en enduisit les doigts et le pénis, son bas descendant sur ses chevilles quand il se releva. Il fit pénétrer un premier doigt dans l'antre de Zéro, après l'avoir retourné bras contre la table pour se maintenir. Un sursaut s'empara de l'argenté à ce moment, il ne nota pas que son sexe se cala dans son long tee-shirt. Et il n'eut jamais le temps de le savoir que vinrent s'ajouter successivement un deuxième et un troisième doigt dans son trou intime. Après quelques mouvements amples et circulaires, l'entrée dilatée dut accueillir un sexe empressé qui s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. La douleur fut intense un moment mais elle reflua assez vite, et Zéro rua ses hanches donnant le signal. De faibles à-coups pour commencer à faire son chemin dans les chairs serrées puis il amplifia ses mouvements, allant de plus en plus vite et forts pour entrer et sortir.

« Ah ! Ah ! » cria Kiryu de plaisir.

Sa prostate avait été directement touchée, le laissant dans un doux plaisir qui montait crescendo. Allées et venues longues, irrégulières, Aidô se lâcha complètement et ne se fatigua qu'après de très longues minutes. Pour son final, il avait une idée toute précise, il toucha une dernière fois le nerf magique à l'intérieur de Zéro, le faisant se déverser dans son tee-shirt. Quand à lui, il sortit son sexe de l'intimité et se finit à la main, lâchant sa semence sur le dos cambré de son bel amant.

« Alors ? Qu'en as-tu pensé, Zéro-chan ? » susurra-t-il avec un petit sourire victorieux.

L'autre ne put lui répondre savourant toujours son orgasme mais ses faibles gémissements répondirent pour lui.

« Bon, ici c'est terminé, passant à mon lit maintenant. » déclara joyeusement et toujours d'attaque le blondinet.

'_La vache ! Il veut qu'on recommence ? Je crois que j'ai trouvé le plus vicieux de la bande ! L'air de rien il cache bien son jeu. Lui qui demande toujours à ce qu'on se tienne bien.' _

Sans pouvoir protester qu'il était encore trop faible, l'argenté fut amené dans la chambre et se fit prendre deux ou trois fois de plus avant qu'Hanabusa fusse satisfait.

Finalement, la chose qui le sauva d'un cinquième round fut l'arrivée bruyante d'Akatsuki dans le village.

« Yo ! Les gars, j'ai ramené la bouffe ! Ben, Aidô ne m'attends pas ? Etrange, bof, il doit être occupé avec un plat de choix alors. » sourit Kain, ayant entendu les cris de deux garçons faisant l'amour, pas loin de chez lui.

Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous aimez, pas aimé ! Je vous dis, je ne suis pas difficile, juste un « j'ai bien aimé » me convient. Alors, reviews please ! 'Yeux de chat botté tout mimi et larmoyants power ! ^^)


	6. Un Deux Trois C'est bon?

**Auteur :** Drag, rebelote !

**Disclamer :** les personnages sont à Matsuri Hino, comme d'habitude. L'idée de base m'est venue en regardant un animé sur le site de dpstream, Nagasarete Airantou. Je vous invite à aller voir cette animé, si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre la tête, et regarder quelques filles se battre pour un garçon. Juste ici, il n'y a aucune femme et seulement des garçons vampires !

**Warning :** Le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli, le lemon est prévu comme d'habitude.

**Résumé :** Suite à un naufrage, Zéro Kiryu, jeune homme désœuvré se retrouve seul sur une île. Mais pas n'importe quelle île, c'est un endroit habité par… de sublimes vampires avides de chair fraîche. Divers couples yaoi.

Voilà, les gens, le nouveau chapitre est enfin là, je vous ai fait attendre. Et je sens qu'à la fin vous allez m'en vouloir à mort, mais bon, je ferais avec.

Bonne lecture. ^^

**Chapitre 6**** : Un… Deux… Trois, c'est tout bon ?**

Les deux cuisiniers se rhabillèrent à la va vite, allant chercher le gibier à cuire. Leurs ébats les avaient mine de rien occupé tout l'après-midi et il était bien temps de se remettre aux fourneaux. Ils eurent vite fait de cuire les sangliers et de préparer les pommes de terre. Aidô ajouta de la compote, qu'il gardait dans sa réserve, pour que le repas soit plus équilibré. Les autres furent rapidement rappelés et tous soupèrent joyeusement en discutant de choses et d'autres. Cette fois, ils allèrent se coucher rapidement, épuisés de leur journée chargée.

Le lendemain, Zéro sortit d'une heure matinale de la maison de Kaname, comme ce dernier. La nuit avait été courte… chacun avait entendu ses prouesses en cuisine, et certains d'entre eux aimaient à se rappeler à lui par moment. Résultat, le pauvre argenté fut exempté des travaux manuels sur sa maison, ce fut Kain et Kaname qui s'y mirent. Zéro quand à lui passa la journée avec le médecin du groupe. Ichijo l'accueillit simplement et l'invita à rentrer dans la maison. Les recommandations des autres, à son arrivée dans le camp, sur ce bungalow n'était pas si exagérée qu'il le pensait. Les murs et les meubles étaient effectivement recouverts d'objets scientifiques qu'il ne connaissait pas pour la plupart. Des livres de médecine trainaient ça et là, une bibliothèque pleine couvrait l'entièreté d'un mur. Il nota cependant que bien d'autres sujets étaient compilés dans la bibliothèque, en désordre même. Des romans étaient mélangés avec des anthologies compliquées, ceux d'herbologie avec quelques cahiers de dessins et bien d'autres. Apparemment, le blond avait passé son temps à lire et avait engrangé un énorme savoir.

« Ne reste pas debout, Zéro-chan. Je m'en voudrais si tu avais encore plus mal par ma faute. » crut-il bon de dire à son compagnon d'un jour.

Bien sûr, le concerné rougit d'office au sous-entendu scabreux dont il faisait une énième fois l'objet. Ce qui fit rigoler discrètement le blond, il l'adorait pour ça, comme les autres d'ailleurs, peu serait resté aussi pudique et pur après avoir fait l'amour avec trois garçons.

« Bon, je te demanderais juste quelques minutes de patiente. Nous irons ramasser quelques plantes dans la forêt, mais je dois d'abord m'occuper de quelque chose. » lui précisa-t-il.

Là-dessus, il se dirigea vers un plan de travail et sembla regarder avec grand intérêt une petite boîte en carton restée ouverte. Sa curiosité aidant, Zéro se rapprocha et constata que plus que la boîte c'était l'oiseau à l'intérieur qui préoccupait son ami.

« Alors, ma belle, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? »

Ichijo parlait à la petite perruche d'une voix douce et basse. Elle s'était sans doute habituée à l'entendre lui parler et regarda l'humain de ses petits yeux noirs, comme si elle le comprenait.

Le garçon inspecta avec douceur l'aile bandée du volatile.

« Parfait, ma beauté. Tu es complètement guérie maintenant, tu vas pouvoir repartir. Juste le temps de t'enlever l'attelle et on est parti. »

Le bandage et le petit bois furent retirés, l'oiseau remua un peu ses ailes pour les dérouiller de leur inactivité. Le blond prit alors la boîte sous le bras. Il enjoignit Zéro à prendre un panier et un sac de toile, comme il le fit lui-même. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite à l'extérieur, se faisant ouvrir la porte par un de leurs amis pour quitter le village.

Les deux garçons marchèrent un petit moment avant de s'arrêter dans une clairière. Là, Ichijo relâcha la perruche qui put s'envoler sans trop de problèmes, juste le temps de retrouver le truc pour voler. Ensuite, Takuma et Zéro continuèrent leur route et parvinrent à un petit sentier, où reposaient divers massifs de plantes.

« Voilà, c'est ici qu'on va ramasser ce dont j'ai besoin pour créer les remèdes pour soigner vos petits bobos. » plaisanta un peu le blond.

Zéro fit la moue, il n'avait pas encore eu besoin de ses services, lui. Pas la peine de lui faire ce genre de réflexion, il était tout à fait capable de se soigner lui-même ! Il préféra ne rien dire, qui sait ce que l'autre était capable de faire pour prouver qu'il avait raison. Il s'attendait à tout depuis qu'il avait atterri sur cette île, ses camarades étaient un peu spéciaux, il fallait le reconnaître.

'_Ouais, très spéciaux ! Il y en a déjà trois qui m'ont mordu dans le cou. Alors vaut mieux que je sois prudent avec celui-là aussi.' _

Ichijo, inconscient des pensées de son ami se pencha sur un des fourrés et commença à en détacher quelques feuilles et certaines baies. L'argenté se secoua pour finir au plus vite sa tâche mais il se rendit compte que l'autre ne lui avait donné aucune directive ! Comment voulait-il qu'il sache ce qu'il lui fallait, s'il ne lui parlait pas ?

« Ichijo-san… »

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit la croupe du blond se dandiner sous ses yeux pour attraper ses plantes. _'Putain ! Il le fait exprès ! Non, rectification, ils le font exprès ! A croire qu'ils m'invitent tous à partager leur lit ! Ils ne savent pas le dire clairement plutôt que de me donner des bouffées de chaleur pareilles ? Non, c'est trop demander ? Mon cœur ne le supportera pas longtemps, même si ma libido n'a jamais été aussi débordante, my god ! Et nom d'un chien, arrête de remuer le train comme ça !' _pensa le pauvre humain.

« Oh ! J'ai failli oublier ! Zéro ! » l'appela le médecin.

'_Argh ! Saloperie ! Couché mini Zéro ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est sexy à me regarder, à genoux et avec ses yeux de cocker que je vais céder à mes bas instincts. J'ai un minimum de fierté !' _réagit intérieurement Kiryu, avant de répondre.

« Oui, Je suis là. Qu'est-ce que je dois ramasser ? »

« Excuse-moi, je n'y pensais plus, je suis toujours trop concentré dans mes recherches. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être à deux. Viens à côté de moi et prends les feuilles de ce buisson. Si tu vois aussi des baies rouges, tu peux les cueillir, mais surtout pas les mauves, elles sont toxiques. D'accord ? »

« Compris. » acquiesça le garçon.

Dès lors, ils travaillèrent en silence, se concentrant pour ne rien prendre de dangereux en main. Ils eurent très vite finis, ils avancèrent un peu plus sur le chemin, d'autres plantes manquaient dans les réserves médicales, et ils devaient les prendre. Cette fois, et parce que la curiosité était forte, Zéro osa entamer la conversation sur un sujet qu'il lui paraissait étrange.

« Dis Ichijo-san… »

« Dis donc, Zéro-chan, tu appelles les autres par leur prénom, tu peux le faire pour moi aussi, tu sais. Je ne vais pas te manger. » lui sourit son aîné.

« Heu… mais je ne le fais qu'avec Kain et Aidô. Vous, enfin, tu es plus âgé, comme Kuran-san, alors, je pensais… »

« Tut, tut. On utilise nos prénoms à partir de maintenant. Je t'appellerais Zéro-chan, et toi, tu m'appelles Takuma. C'est compris ? »

« Hai, Ich… Euh, Takuma-san. »

« Bon, il y a du progrès, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. » rigola Taku-chan.

« Et puis, tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler Zéro-chan. Je ne suis pas un gamin. » répliqua le plus jeune.

« Peut-être mais tu es le benjamin de la famille, et puis tu es trop mignon. Et Zéro-chan, je trouve ça joli, moi. De toute façon, tout le monde te nomme déjà comme ça, alors ça ne changera rien. » conclut le blond.

« Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. » céda l'argenté en soupirant discrètement.

« Exactement, maintenant, terminons ça, si tu veux bien. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard chez moi. Quelqu'un va m'attendre sinon, et il ne sera pas content. »

A ce rappel, Zéro rougit d'office, il avait presque oublié ! Pourtant, cela lui avait valu une coupure, hier à peine. Il eut conscience à ce moment-là, que sa présence ne changerait sans doute rien à leur routine… sexuelle. Et gêné au possible, il oublia la question qu'il aurait voulu poser.

Mais comme chaque chose a une fin, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent bien vite sur le chemin du retour. Kaname leur ouvrit la porte lorsqu'ils furent en vue. Akatsuki devait être parti en chasse puisque le brun resta accolé à la porte avec un livre en main. Les deux autres rentrèrent dans la maison du soigneur. Takuma déposa son panier et sa sacoche, Zéro l'imita presque aussitôt. Cependant, Ichijo entendit un bruit que lui seul avait entendu, grâce à son ouïe développée. Une idée plus qu'indécente naquit dans esprit grâce à cela.

« Zéro, tu peux aller dans ma chambre s'il te plait ? J'ai laissé mon mortier dedans. Tu le trouveras sur ma table de nuit. »

C'était faux bien sûr mais son copain ne pouvait le savoir, puisqu'il le rangeait toujours dans son tiroir.

« Oui, j'y vais. » sourit l'argenté.

Il se dirigea donc vers la porte au fond du bungalow et s'y engouffra. On débarquait directement dans la chambre, Zéro ne manqua donc pas un spectacle pour le moins… chaud.

Shiki… le silencieux Senri Shiki se masturbait sur le lit de Takuma ! Une invite totalement exquise pour la bonne personne mais une vue des plus troublantes et érotique pour lui, gamin bourré d'hormones soumis à la tentation d'un véritable top model. Le plus jeune fut d'autant plus surpris quand on l'enlaça par derrière. Il savait que ça ne pouvait qu'être Takuma… mais un Takuma très en forme, de ce qu'il sentait.

« Quelle vue, n'est-ce pas, Zéro-chan ? Je suis sûr que Shiki te tente dans cette position. » murmura le blond à son oreille.

La seule réponse que le plus âgé obtint fut un gémissement étouffé. C'était assez explicite pour lui et il sourit, excité à l'idée de faire participer le Kiryu à leur jeu habituel. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir que le rythme de son petit copain augmentait sur sa verge. Le signe était clair, lui aussi voulait dévorer le petit argenté, et pas qu'un peu.

Aussi, le blond ne tarda pas à entraîner leur nouveau camarade vers le lit, profitant de sa position pour lui lécher le cou et égara ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son ami. Ce dernier était atterré, ils voulaient vraiment qu'il se mettre entre eux ? Bon sang, ils remportaient la médaille des types les plus pervers qu'il ait connu. Et il en avait pourtant connu quelques uns qui n'avaient pas hésité à tout faire pour le mettre dans leur lit ! Karaté aidant, il avait vite balayé tous ceux qui s'approchaient de trop près, mais il y en avait toujours un qui remportait le pompon ! En l'occurrence au Canada, il avait un fanatique qui ne devait plus savoir quoi faire sans lui, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Cross. Enfin, bon, il préféra effacer les malheureux souvenirs horribles que ce type lui avait laissé et revint à l'instant présent. Zéro était maintenant face à Shiki, se 'travaillant' toujours. Ichijo le fit se pencher très vite, apparemment satisfait de voir son visage caressé par le sexe de son amant usuel.

« Prends-le en bouche Zéro. Il n'attend que ça. » murmura suavement le blond dans son oreille.

« Je ne pense pas que… » commença le garçon, rouge de gêne, et malgré tout excité par la vue qu'il avait sous les yeux. Quelques gouttes suintaient du petit trou devant lui et lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

Sa phrase fut coupée par un Shiki au bord de l'orgasme, de voir le petit nouveau penché sur son pénis, lui faisait beaucoup plus d'effet qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il enfonça donc sans préambule son membre dans la bouche de son 'vis-à-vis' si on peut dire. Ce dernier fut pris de court, le gland vint taper le fond de sa gorge, lui provoquant un bref sursaut. La hampe glissa un peu dans la cavité à ce mouvement, et Zéro put rétablir un tant soit peu la situation en extirpant le pénis de sa bouche. Shiki grogna de mécontentement mais à sa plus grande joie, leur invité le reprit entre ses lèvres et commença enfin à le sucer. Et plus que bien s'il vous plait, ses gémissements n'étaient pas feints et le Kiryu jouait de sa langue sur toute sa longueur. Il allait lentement, le frustrant beaucoup. Ses doigts accompagnaient le mouvement de sa bouche, titillant parfois la base de son sexe ou son trou. Un toucher terriblement bon qui lui faisait exhaler bruyamment son plaisir.

« Mmm. J'adore. Continue comme ça, Zéro ne lui donne pas satisfaction trop vite. Il adore languir. » susurra Takuma au nouveau participant de leurs ébats.

'_Menteur. Tu veux juste en profiter au maximum'_ pensa tout de suite le brun aux paroles de son amant.

Cependant, Zéro resta comme il était, jouant avec son bas-ventre, et le rendant de plus en plus extatique. Ichijo s'avança alors, sûr que le petit continuerait son travail. Il se posta devant son Senri et lui fit englober son sexe à son tour. La chambre s'emplit des gémissements des trois hommes, et des bruits mouillés allant avec leur activité. Une fois sa hampe bien droite, Taku changea sa position et s'allongea sur Shiki, venant l'embrasser et frottant son excitation sur le ventre plat de son amant. Zéro avait une place de choix pour voir cela, gardant ses yeux ouverts pour ne rien louper des choses osées qui se passait sur le lit. Malgré son état plus qu'explicite, l'argenté eut un pincement au cœur quand il les vit s'embrasser avec passion. Il n'avait pas sa place là-dedans, ils étaient ensemble. Bon, ils l'avaient un peu invité à jouer mais ça s'arrêtait là, alors une fois que son 'occupation' fut bien dure, il la délaissa et se leva pour partir en soupirant discrètement. Ce qui n'était pas dans les plans des deux autres, le vampire brun avait coupé leur baiser à la perte des mains chaudes de son deuxième amant.

« Où crois-tu aller, Zéro-chan ? » demanda d'une voix polaire l'autre vampire.

« Je… Je vous laisse. Vous serez mieux sans moi. » répondit le garçon.

Il n'était pas encore hors de portée, donc Ichijo l'agrippa par le poignet et le ramena à eux.

« Hors de question. On n'en a pas fini avec toi, mon joli. »

Sans plus de tergiversations, les deux plus âgé le basculèrent sur le lit et se collèrent à lui pour qu'il ne puisse leur fausser compagnie.

« On est affamé, Zéro. On a très envie de changer un peu notre quotidien. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on soit triste, hein ? Ni même nous frustrer, tu n'es pas comme ça, hein ? Tu vas nous aider à pimenter nos jeux. »

Tout son petit discours ne souffrait pas de répliques, c'étaient des ordres déguisés, ne laissant pas d'échappatoire à leur nouvel ami.

Celui-ci se vit donc clouer au matelas, surplombé par deux garçons aux sourires pervers et larges. L'un fondit presque immédiatement sur sa gorge suivi par l'autre. Un frisson remonta l'échine du plus jeune, signe que leur 'morsure de bienvenue' était imminente. Ses pensées étaient on ne peut plus prévisible, et le garçon eut un léger cri quand au lieu des dents, ce fut deux langues qui jouèrent sur la peau tendre de son cou. La surprise aidant, son corps se tendit et il rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant plus d'espace à ses deux bourreaux. Ceux-ci sourirent de concert, et se partagèrent la peau d'albâtre, la suçotant par moment. Zéro se retrouva bientôt avec de magnifiques suçons, et il gémissait toujours aussi indécemment selon ses partenaires. Ce fut au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, et après un dernier coup de langue, que l'argenté fut mordu par les deux garçons en même temps. La douleur, contrairement aux autres fois, lui vrilla l'échine, et ses cris de plaisirs se mêlèrent à des cris de souffrance. Le brun et le blond s'en délectaient, ils aimaient à être un peu violent dans leur séance sexuelle.

Le plus jeune, au bout d'un moment, commença à gémir plus faiblement. Les vampires pensèrent en même temps que son odeur et ses soupirs ambigus les avaient quasi rendus fous, ils n'avaient pas su s'arrêter à temps. Malgré tout, leur belle proie n'allait pas trop mal. Et puis, ils leur suffisaient d'inverser la tendance, en lui offrant du sang. De toute manière, il devait être à l'article de la mort pour être transformé, ici, il ne changerait pas… normalement. Ils opérèrent donc le transfert de sang, se mordant la lèvre et embrassant le garçon à la respiration hachée. Zéro avala leur don sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, plus préoccupé par la régularisation de sa respiration. Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'il reprenne des couleurs mais dès que cela fut fait, il se vit assaillir une fois de plus. Ichijo était impatient et s'octroya le bas de son corps, enfouissant sa tête entre les jambes ouvertes. Shiki l'embrassa encore un peu avant de redessiner son corps avec sa langue, aucun morceau de peau ne fut épargné, et surtout pas, les deux bouts de chair pointant qu'il suçota avec frénésie.

L'argenté avait les yeux grands ouverts et admiraient ses bourreaux, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il hoqueta cependant quand il vit le brun descendre lentement sur son torse, traçant un sillon brûlant pour atteindre son aine. Takuma fit dès lors une place à son amant à ses côtés et les deux sadiques jouèrent avec son sexe ensemble. L'un mordillait la fente, pendant que l'autre léchait ses boules et les faisaient rouler doucement. L'explosion n'aurait donc dû tarder… si les meneurs n'en avaient décidé autrement. Avec un grand sourire, le brun appuya sur la base de son pénis, bloquant sa jouissance. Selon un plan apparemment bien établi, le vampire brun passa sur un côté laissant le champ libre à son compagnon pour préparer comme il se doit leur proie tremblante d'anticipation. Il lui appliqua le lubrifiant froid sur son antre et le blond se plut à faire entrer ses doigts lentement. Plus que de la douleur, Zéro trouvait leur présence froide et un peu embarrassante, même s'il l'avait déjà fait. Cependant, les deux garçons qui entraient et sortaient leurs doigts en même temps lui procuraient aussi de délicieuses sensations en touchant sa prostate.

Au bout de longues minutes de préparation, Zéro était prêt à recevoir une présence en lui. Mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que l'un des deux garçons vienne devant lui. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit que son pénis était froid étrangement froid. Il ne comprit que trop tard la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Shiki était derrière lui, enfoncé à demi dans son arrière train, Ichi-san lui s'empala immédiatement sur son sexe !

« Mmm. Ah ! Putain c'est bon. Je devrais me laisser faire plus souvent. » murmura le blond.

Enfin, calé entre les deux hommes, l'un en lui et l'autre l'enserrant dans ses chairs. Un lancinant va-et-vient débuta. Ce fut très lent au début, laissant le temps à chacun de s'habituer à leur position. Puis, l'impulsion de Shiki entraina le reste, allant de plus en plus vite. L'argenté se retrouva vite à crier son plaisir de se faire prendre et de taper le nerf sensible d'un autre. C'était magique et il voyait les étoiles, comme Takuma qui semblait prendre son pied, puisqu'il criait deux fois plus que lui. Seul le brun n'émettait que des grognements de satisfaction et de désir. Après de longues allées et venues, le trio hurla et lâcha son plaisir avec des soupirs de bien-être, leurs partenaires se retrouvèrent couvert de leur sperme mais ils n'en semblaient pas affecté.

« Whoa ! C'était génial. Tu viens quand tu veux Zéro. J'ai franchement pris mon pied. Pour l'heure, continuons. » sourit Ichijo en rapprochant le garçon de lui et en l'embrassant sauvagement. Shiki se lécha les lèvres, la séance allait être bien plus longue que leur ébat habituel, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Bon sang ! Ils font un de ses bruits ! Et maintenant Zéro qui s'y met ! Ah ! Je vous jure, la vie n'est plus ce qu'elle était, où est passé l'adorable et innocent Zéro ? Les deux démons l'ont plus perverti que Kain, Kaname et moi réunis. Non, mais où va le monde ? » se plaignit Aidô dans sa cuisine, occupé qu'il était à cuisiner pour le trio de lubriques qui lui cassait les oreilles.

Il fut soulagé quand enfin, au bout de plus d'une heure et demie, les sons cessèrent complètement. Il ne serait pas étonné qu'ils se soient endormis ! Eh bien qu'à cela ne tienne, il lui avait broyé les tympans, il allait leur rendre la pareille, son dîner était sacré, nom d'un chien ! Il attrapa une poêle et une grosse cuillère en fer, objet rescapé de leur bateau.

D'office, il tapa les deux choses entre elles, créant un joyeux tintamarre.

« Allez, c'est l'heure du dîner ! Tout le monde debout ! Grouillez les flemmards, je vous veux dans vingt secondes le cul sur la chaise ! Sinon pas de repas ni maintenant, ni ce soir ! » lança-t-il à la cantonade.

« Grr ! Salaud, il le fait exprès. » maugréèrent ceux de la maison d'à côté.

Leur grommellement ne les empêcha pas d'enfiler pantalon et chemise et de filer à la dite table. Les colères d'Hanabusa étaient légendaires depuis le temps, il était tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Ils furent donc tous attablés en un temps record. Une fois assis, Kain mit directement les pieds dans le plat !

« Dites, pourquoi il est tellement furax ? »

« Je crois, supposa avec un air innocent Ichijo, qu'il a entendu en stéréo nos petits ébats. »

« Ok, mais ça ce n'est pas nouveau. » fit remarqué Kaname.

« Oui, c'est juste, poursuivit Shiki. Sauf que cette fois, on n'était pas que deux, Zéro était avec nous, et on était nettement plus bruyant que les autres fois. »

« La vache ! Et ben, mon Zéro-chan, t'as pratiquement fait le tour. » rigola Kain.

Bien sûr, Zéro restant ce qu'il est, il rougit comme une tomate mûre et affaissa son visage sur la table.

« Il ne reste que moi, alors. Parfait, parfait. Demain, tu seras mien aussi, Zéro-chan. » sourit Takamiya en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Combien… commença une voix effrayante. COMBIEN DE FOIS VA-T-IL FALLOIR VOUS LE RÉPÉTER ? Interdiction formelle de parler de ces saloperies quand on est en train de manger. » s'égosilla le cuisinier, pas content du tout.

« Du calme, du calme, Aidô chéri. Là, respire, expire, respire, expire. Tu vas mieux maintenant ? On te promet, on arrête, mais dès qu'on a fini, on veut les détails. » parla Kain au nom de tous ceux qui voulaient savoir comment cela s'était passé.

Le blond leur accorda sa version, complète et sans censure, une fois qu'Aidô et Zéro eurent fini de débarrasser la table. Les quatre garçons sifflèrent et commentèrent le récit tout le long de l'histoire, amenant de plus en plus de rougeurs chez ce pauvre humain sensible. Mais durant leur débat très 'spirituel' Kaname remarqua que ces imbéciles d'amis avaient oublié une chose trop importante pour qu'ils la laissent passer.

« Zéro, tu peux venir ici deux minutes s'il te plait ? » l'apostropha le chef.

« Oui. »

Takamiya, qui était à côté de lui, nota lui aussi ce qui pouvait être un problème. Alors, dès que le garçon s'avança vers eux, ils le prirent en sandwich sur leurs genoux et léchèrent les deux points rouges du cou de leurs amis. En même temps, ils lancèrent un regard d'avertissement vers les deux idiots qui auraient pu leur amener des soucis.

« Mmm. Arrêtez. » gémit Zéro, dont la nuque était apparemment sensible à leurs attouchements.

« Pardon, mais on en crevait d'envie. » dirent-ils pour ne pas se compromettre. Et puis, il les connaissait maintenant, et il les savait pervers, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Enfin, chacun retourna à ses occupations. L'après-midi se passa plutôt bien, Zéro donna un coup de main à Ichijo pour changer les pansements de Kaitô, toujours convalescent de son début de semaine. Puis, il passa le reste du temps à l'assister pour concocter ses mixtures et ses infusions. Ca avait été éducatif et enrichissant, plus qu'il ne l'avait cru au début. Le souper arriva vite, et sans plus de discussions dérangeantes pour leur cuistot.

La soirée commença donc, chacun prit un bain, chauffé par les soins d'Akatsuki puis se renferma dans sa maison. Celle de Zéro était toujours en construction, et Kuran ne demandait pas mieux que de continuer à l'héberger, se servant de lui comme bouillote. Le brun était d'ailleurs déjà dans son lit en train de lire quand Zéro se décida à arrêter sa contemplation des étoiles. Une chose qu'il aimait par-dessus tout car cela l'apaisait. Mais un éclat l'arrêta avant de rentrer dans la chambre à coucher. Le miroir qui était accroché au mur face à la vitre luisait grâce aux rayons de lune, mû par une pulsion soudaine, Zéro s'en rapprocha. Ca faisait huit jours qu'il était arrivé sur l'île, la longueur de ses cheveux le frappa, ils étaient un peu plus longs, mais restaient très beaux. Pour le reste, rien n'avait changé, malgré ses expériences… heu… un peu grivoises… ses yeux reflétaient encore son innocence. Cependant une marque dans son cou l'étonna.

'_Ah mais oui, c'est parce qu'ils m'ont mordu. Je suis bête parfois. Mais quand même ils n'y ont pas été de main morte. Huh ? Attends une seconde, on dirait qu'il y a des trous au centre.'_

Le garçon se rapprocha davantage, et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

'_Mais oui, c'est ça. Et de l'autre côté aussi. Etrange, ça me rappelle les films d'horreur que mon oncle regardait. Il adorait les… _vampires. »

Voilà, voilà. Réactions à vif ? Non, baissez vos couteaux, sinon pas de suite ! Et je ne promets quand au prochain poste parce que je bosse temps plein maintenant et que je rentre tard et crevée ! Donc, la suite viendra quand elle viendra. Reviews ? (Yeux du petit dragon Drag qui aime les reviews. ^^) Et faut bien innover de tant en tant.


	7. Où on frôle le drame

**Auteur :** Drag

**Disclamer :** les personnages sont à Matsuri Hino, comme d'habitude. L'idée de base m'est venue en regardant un animé sur le site de dpstream, Nagasarete Airantou. Je vous invite à aller voir cette animé, si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre la tête, et regarder quelques filles se battre pour un garçon. Juste ici, il n'y a aucune femme et seulement des garçons vampires !

**Warning :** Le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli, le lemon est prévu comme d'habitude.

**Résumé :** Suite à un naufrage, Zéro Kiryu, jeune homme désœuvré se retrouve seul sur une île. Mais pas n'importe quelle île, c'est un endroit habité par… de sublimes vampires avides de chair fraîche. Divers couples yaoi.

Merci à dragonichigo, kaena33830 pour les reviews, c'est toujours sympa de vous lire et à Lovely Keiko-chan pour m'avoir mis en Favorite Story.

Cette fois, je suis à temps ! Ce n'est pas bien long mais j'espère que vous aimerez. Le prochain ne sera pas aussi court promis. Bonne lecture les gens.

**Chapitre 7 : Où on frôle le drame. **

« Bon sang ! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas compris plus tôt ? » murmura-t-il effaré.

'_Parce qu'ils se sont bien cachés et que, normalement, ce sont des créatures qui n'existent pas !'_ pensa-t-il automatiquement. _'C'est vrai ça ! Comment est-ce possible que de telles choses existent ? Mieux encore, je me suis fait prendre ma virginité par ces garçons. Bon sang ! Je suis perdu ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?' _

« Zéro ! Tu viens oui, il est tard ! » le rappela à l'ordre son colocataire.

'_Et puis après tout, s'ils avaient voulu me faire du mal… ils m'en auraient déjà fait, non ? Je verrais bien demain. Mais il vaut mieux que je ne les alarme pas tout de suite.' _

« Oui, j'arrive. » répondit-il de vive voix.

L'argenté rentra dans la chambre sans plus tarder, et ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage de son trouble.

« Pourquoi tu as été si long ? » chuchota Kuran en relevant la couette pour l'accueillir.

'_Parce que je sais tout, mon vampire adoré ! … Non, je ne peux pas lui dire ça comme ça !' _

« Pour rien, je voulais juste regarder les étoiles un peu plus longtemps. » lui dit-il.

Cependant, le brun n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, et sentait la tension parcourant le corps de son ami, il était nerveux.

« Bonne nuit. »

Et l'humain lui tourna le dos ! C'était peut-être inconscient mais le corps de Zéro exhalait l'anxiété, et il le respirait à plein nez. Il lui cachait quelque chose, c'était évident, généralement, ils restaient collés l'un à l'autre, son visage contre son torse.

« Zéro… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… sinon je ne te laisse pas dormir. » gronda le vampire.

Il y eut un léger silence de quelques secondes avant qu'il n'entende la réponse.

« J'ai compris… fais-moi l'amour et on en parle plus. C'est tout ce que tu veux après tout. »

Alors, là… il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Jamais le garçon n'aurait déclaré ça de but en blanc si ça n'était pas grave.

« Bon, ça suffit. Arrête tout de suite, tu n'es pas dans ton assiette. D'habitude, je dois te pousser un peu pour te faire céder. Tu es trop bizarre, dis-moi la vérité. » exigea le plus âgé avec une voix tranchante.

« C'est moi qui suis bizarre ? C'est nouveau ! Franchement, comment peux-tu te permettre de me dire ça ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis un vampire, que je sache. Alors tes sermons tu te les gardes. Non, mieux, je m'en vais, comme ça je serai sûr de ne pas à m'en faire plus pour mon corps. »

A la fin de sa tirade, l'argenté était hors du lit et renfilait son pantalon avant de partir en courant. Avant que le brun ne se remette du choc qu'il savait pour eux, il avait atteint la porte du camp.

Là, il se trouva désemparé, l'ouverture du portail allait réveiller les autres, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Dans ce cas-là, il craignait ce qui pourrait arriver. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il actionna la manivelle et remonta l'entrée. Il la laissa bloquée à une hauteur basse, de façon à gagner du temps sur ses éventuels poursuivants. Il se pencha donc rapidement pour passer l'interstice et se faufila sur le sentier de la forêt. Il ne nota pas que malgré l'obscurité, il voyait mieux qu'un humain normal, lui permettant d'éviter les aspérités du sol.

De son côté, Kaname avait repris ses esprits quelques secondes après le départ du Kiryu et se leva prestement. Il devait mettre les autres au courant et rattraper le gamin ! Pas qu'ils allaient lui faire du mal, ils n'avaient absolument pas joué la comédie face à lui. Non, ils devaient tout mettre à plat et raisonner l'argenté, après tout il ne survivrait sans doute pas tout seul… car la forêt recelait de dangereuses créatures que leur présence effrayait. Sans plus tarder, il s'habilla à la va vite et sortit de chez lui. Il trouva les cinq autres sur le pied de guerre au pas de sa porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On a vu Zéro partir en courant. » dirent-ils en même temps.

« Il a compris pour nous. Apparemment, les morsures qu'il a reçues aujourd'hui n'étaient pas complètement guéries, de ce que j'en ai compris. Il croit qu'on s'est joué de lui. Mais qu'importe, il faut le retrouver, il risque sa vie là-dedans. » annonça-t-il en pointant la forêt.

« On y va ! » acquiescèrent simplement les autres.

Kaitô, toujours blessé, s'accola à son meilleur ami, Kaname, et ils se mirent en route ouvrant la grande porte entièrement et la refermant avant de partir. Seuls eux six avaient connaissance d'un système leur permettant de s'absenter ainsi et de pouvoir ouvrir le portail de l'extérieur. Ils se séparèrent en trois groupes, les deux cousins quadrillèrent une portion qu'ils connaissaient par cœur, les autres firent de même, inquiet pour Zéro. Ils le cherchèrent partout, aider de leur sens olfactif et de leurs yeux nyctalopes. Le plus jeune s'était semble-t-il enfoncé dans les profondeurs des bois, c'était mauvais ! Ils craignaient qu'une créature incontrôlable ne le blesse ou pire. Kuran et Takamiya étaient occupés à sonder des fourrés quand ils entendirent un bruit sourd un peu plus éloigné de leur position. Les deux garçons coururent vers le bruit, passant un chêne noueux pour débarquer dans une petite clairière. Ils se figèrent en voyant ce qui avait provoqué le son.

Zéro était là, avachi sur l'herbe… face à trois loups énormes et découvrant leurs crocs luisants et acérés. Alors que Kaitô allait crier au fugitif de fuir, l'une des bêtes se jeta sur l'humain. Celui-ci était un peu effrayé mais garda sa fierté, refusant de décamper ou de fermer les yeux face au danger. A la place, et sans réfléchir, il lança son bras droit sur son agresseur. A la surprise générale, son coup instinctif lui sauva la vie en propulsant le canidé loin de lui… très loin.

'_Etrange ! Même s'il est fort, un humain ne peut pas avoir assez de force pour balancer un loup de cette taille à plus de quatre mètres de lui. J'ai peur de comprendre. Est-ce que nos morsures ont fini par transmettre un peu de nos pouvoirs à Zéro ? A la réflexion, c'est la seule explication qui tient la route. Mais j'ignorais ça possible. Ca n'est jamais arrivé autant que je m'en souvienne.' _pensa Kaname, un sourcil levé. 

Ses suppositions n'empêchèrent pas le brun de voir les deux autres animaux sauter sur leur proie. Fort de sa défense, l'argenté se releva à demi et enfonça ses poings dans le ventre des deux prédateurs. Le danger était écarté à présent et le jeune homme se retourna vers eux. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper à nouveau, les deux vampires se rapprochèrent de lui avec douceur.

« Ecoute, Zéro, commença Kuran. On ne t'en veut pas, ta réaction est légitime mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous. Tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, tout ce qu'on a fait, rien n'était feint tu sais. Tu nous plais beaucoup et on ne te veut aucun mal. Essaie juste de comprendre qu'en tant que vampire, nous avions besoin de sang, on en a été privé très longtemps. Et puis, ce n'est pas tout à fait de notre faute, ton odeur est trop intoxicante, si tu me permets l'expression. C'était impossible de résister. Et je crois que j'ai la réponse à ce phénomène, ce n'est qu'une supposition mais c'est la seule explication possible. »

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle le plus jeune lui lança un regard compréhensif, et un peu désolé crut-il lire dans ses yeux.

« Pardon. J'ai toujours su que vous ne me feriez rien. Mais j'ai été un peu décontenancé de découvrir votre vraie nature. Je suis désolé. » croassa Zéro, ébranlé malgré tout par les événements.

« Allez, on en fait pas une montagne. On rentre ? On finira de s'expliquer à la maison. »

Tout se finit donc bien, les deux autres groupes les retrouvèrent à un point de rendez-vous préalablement établi. Chacun fut ravi que le fuyard ait repris ses esprits. Certains plaisantèrent même sur le chemin en entendant le récit des retrouvailles, sur sa force étonnante. Ils ne tardèrent pas à voir la porte de leur village. Kain et Aidô se mirent à deux pour extirper de leur cache deux grands bâtons de bois. A l'aide de bras supplémentaires, ils enfoncèrent une extrémité sous la porte et la soulevèrent pour rentrer. Quand tous furent à l'intérieur, les cousins s'approchèrent d'un coin de la palissade et rangèrent leur bois.

« Bon, après toutes ces émotions, je propose qu'on aille se coucher. On reviendra là-dessus demain, si nécessaire. Bonne nuit tout le monde. » annonça le chef de la bande.

Tout le monde suivit son conseil, Zéro revint avec lui et ils s'allongèrent enfin comme de coutume dans leur lit.

Voilà, c'est un peu plus court mais l'histoire avance au moins. ^^ Des reviews ?


	8. Un nouveau médecin canon pour le blessé

**Auteur :** Drag, contente d'être à l'heure ! ^^

**Disclamer :** les personnages sont à Matsuri Hino, comme d'habitude. L'idée de base m'est venue en regardant un animé sur le site de dpstream, Nagasarete Airantou. Je vous invite à aller voir cette animé, si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre la tête, et regarder quelques filles se battre pour un garçon. Juste ici, il n'y a aucune femme et seulement des garçons vampires !

**Warning :** Le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli, le lemon est prévu comme d'habitude.

**Résumé :** Suite à un naufrage, Zéro Kiryu, jeune homme désœuvré se retrouve seul sur une île. Mais pas n'importe quelle île, c'est un endroit habité par… de sublimes vampires avides de chair fraîche. Divers couples yaoi.

Remerciements à kaena33830 pour la review.

Voilà, les petits loups, un nouveau chapitre, sorti directement du four. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8 : Le patient trouve le médecin canon, cette fois. **

Le lendemain. 

Le soleil trouva le camp plus calme que d'habitude. Après la soirée d'hier, les garçons avaient décidé de profiter de leur situation pour une fois, ils faisaient la grasse matinée ! Cela ne leur arrivait guère souvent, donc ils pouvaient bien se reposer de temps en temps. Le premier à se lever fut Akatsuki pour partir à la poursuite du gibier. Les autres restèrent dans leur lit jusqu'à une heure avancée de la matinée. Aidô retrouva ses fourneaux vers onze heures, le temps pour lui de préparer un énième gâteau. Même s'ils n'avaient guère beaucoup de temps, Kuran et Kiryu se rendirent sur leur chantier et tentèrent d'avancer la maison du plus jeune.

Il restait encore à élever des murs et à faire le toit. En un peu plus d'une heure, ils ne purent assembler et fixer que quelques planches sommairement. Après l'habituel dîner, où ils mangèrent en silence mais voracement, Kain vint leur donner un coup de main. Avec son concours, Zéro remarqua plus facilement les facilités que ses amis avaient par rapport à lui, ils étaient plus fort et voyaient plus facilement les failles entre les bois, consolidant rapidement l'endroit. Quoique, à sa surprise, il n'avait plus tant de difficultés à soulever plusieurs planches à la fois. Chose que notèrent ses amis, seul Kaname avait plus ou moins compris comment cela était possible, même s'il avait encore du mal à se dire que c'était faisable.

Grâce à cela, la maison avança bien, les murs furent dressés et fixés juste avant l'appel à table. Zéro se demanda comment ils allaient procéder pour la suite, ils avaient besoin d'une échelle ou d'un objet approchant pour poser le toit. Enfin bon, il verrait bien en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant, il se contenta de manger, puis de se laver un peu avant de passer sa soirée à lire contre le torse de son chef.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent à une heure plus décente. Le plus jeune continua d'occuper sa matinée sur la maison en construction. Kaname sortit de chez Kain deux échelles qui leur fut bien utile. Ils posèrent de chaque côté de l'habitat, les escabelles et mirent les planches en place. Ils avaient étendu tous un tas de grandes feuilles d'arbres à l'intérieur de la maison pour ne pas que la chaux salisse le sol. La finition du bungalow occupa toute leur avant-midi et une partie de l'après-midi. Vers quinze heures, Ichijo l'appela chez lui.

« Zéro, il faudra que tu me donnes un coup de main. J'ai pris un peu de retard sur certaines décoctions, je dois absolument les faire aujourd'hui. Alors, est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'aller veiller sur Kaitô à ma place ? »

« Non, pas du tout, je m'en occupe. » répondit l'argenté avec un grand sourire.

Il n'était pas naïf, et savait que son ami avait à l'excuse toute trouvée pour que le chasseur officiel ne soit pas délaissé. Il était le seul avec qui il n'avait rien fait, et le médecin tentait d'y remédier. C'était aussi sans doute une façon de distraire le pauvre garçon de son immobilité et de son inactivité.

Le blond lui mit dans les bras un onguent, des bandages et un flacon d'huile, Zéro en rougit sachant parfaitement à quoi cela allait servir. Au moins son apprentissage auprès des autres l'avait un peu déniaisé sur ces choses, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir timidement lorsqu'on abordait le sujet sans tabou. Sans plus demander son reste, le garçon fila de la maison et rentra dans celle d'à côté, celle de Takamiya.

« Bonjour Kaitô. » le salua-t-il.

« Tiens, salut Zéro. Tu viens me rendre visite ? C'est gentil ça. »

« Euh… en fait, Takuma ne pourra pas venir… et il m'a demandé de le remplacer pour te soigner. » expliqua le Kiryu un peu gêné.

« Merci Taku-chan ! cria le blessé à travers la cloison. Tu es un amour, Zéro-chan. Allez viens donc me soigner, mon pied m'élance un peu. »

Il avait dit ses derniers mots avec un ton légèrement sensuel, provoquant délibérément son infirmier improvisé.

Zéro n'eut d'autre choix que de lui obéir et s'empara du pied bandé pour retirer la bande. Il passa d'office la crème sur le membre, la faisant pénétrer doucement. Enfin, il enroula une bande neuve et propre. Il était content de voir que la semaine d'immobilité de son ami était sur le point de se terminer. Cependant, il devait garder le lit encore aujourd'hui. Et les événements convergeaient vers une situation bien connue. Kaitô n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire gentiment, contemplant ses doigts passés sur sa cheville dans l'unique de le soigner. Zéro était persuadé que son aîné s'imaginait déjà en train de le surplomber, s'enfonçant en lui avec délectation.

« Zéro-chan, doucement, je ne vais pas te forcer, si tu n'as pas envie. Je serais juste un peu jaloux que les autres t'aient eu si facilement, et pas moi mais ce n'est pas bien grave. »

Comme de coutume, l'argenté rougit et baissa les yeux, gêné qu'on lui rappelle ses dépravations. Mais il fallait quand même reconnaître que ces vampires pervers étaient canons, et qu'il avait du mal à leur dire non.

« Arrête de t'en faire, Zéro-chan. » susurra le châtain en avançant son visage près du sien.

Takamiya s'empara de son menton et lui piqua un petit baiser. Il continua sur sa lancée, sa libido voulait être contentée, il avait passé une semaine à se morfondre dans son lit, presque laissé sur le côté par ses camarades. Il parsema donc de quelques baisers la figure de son gardien, s'amusant à lui lécher le cou de temps à autre. Zéro en gémit de plaisir, Kaitô était si doux et tendre, une chose rare chez les autres. Ces simples bises eurent un effet dévastateur sur le pauvre argenté, ça l'enflammait lentement.

« Viens, Zéro. » murmura son ami à son oreille.

Le garçon l'avait parfaitement entendu dans ce silence agréable. Il préféra entamer un baiser plus intime avant d'accéder en même temps à la demande. Le plus jeune embrassa donc son copain à pleine bouche en grimpant sur le lit et s'allongeant avec douceur sur son partenaire. Ce dernier gémit de plaisir, il sentait l'excitation s'emparer de son corps et de celui de son amant.

Zéro brisa un instant leur échange pour se débarrasser de son tee-shirt, reprenant bien vite ses baisers, imitant l'action précédente de Kaitô. Le garçon se prit même à mordiller par jeu le cou bronzé, et son compagnon soupirait de bien-être à ce geste suggestif. La chaleur se propageait très vite et les deux s'impatientaient de plus en plus. Takamiya soupira au Kiryu de lui enlevé son tee-shirt, unique chose à l'exception de son boxer qui l'habillait. L'argenté obtempéra, pressé de voir les muscles saillants que laissaient deviner le vêtement. La chasse avait du bon, le torse était musclé à souhait et fit le bonheur de Zéro. Kaitô ne s'en plaignit pas, exhalant simplement de légers soupirs de satisfaction. Seulement, il voulait plus et le fit comprendre à son partenaire, tirant sur son pantalon.

Bientôt les dernières fringues volèrent et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre, se frottant allègrement. Après d'innombrables baisers enfiévrés, ils se regardèrent un instant, se transmettant un message des plus explicites. Le châtain ne devant pas bouger, Zéro se tourna sur lui, présentant son sexe à une bouche vorace. Ils s'employèrent à se rendre fous, jouant de leurs mains sur leurs boules, leur langue taquinant toute la longueur avec lenteur. Le plus âgé eut même l'audace de faire flâner sa langue sur les fesses de son compagnon, frôlant l'entrée du plaisir. Il parsema également deux, trois morsures sur le lobe tendre, amusé de marquer le garçon à cet endroit. Il ne fut guère déçu de son attaque, récoltant des grognements appréciateurs de la part de sa victime.

Zéro aurait voulu faire pareil, mais l'autre ne lui en accorda pas le droit, lui donnant une légère tape sur la fesse. Il tourna la tête pour savoir dans quel but il avait fait cela. Il comprit rapidement en le voyant se lécher les lèvres et pelotant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ils en gémirent de concert, l'argenté s'exécuta avec joie et rapidité. Il attrapa l'huile qu'il avait laissée sur la commode après s'être remis face-à-face avec son amant de la journée. Le vampire s'empara du flacon qu'il avait dans les mains et enduisit les siennes. L'humain s'approcha de lui, facilitant l'accès à son antre pour se faire lubrifier. De longues minutes furent nécessaires, les doigts s'étaient faits taquins et le pénétraient lentement mais allant profondément dans le trou. Il fallait avouer après l'avoir eu en bouche que le pénis de Kaitô était loin d'être petit.

Enfin, sûr d'être prêt, Kiryu l'embrassa pour lui signaler que c'était bon. Il amorça son mouvement, s'emparant du sexe de son compagnon en main, se guidant pour s'empaler dessus. Malgré l'huile, la douleur était encore présente mais bien moindre, Kaitô avait bien prit soin de faire son travail correctement. Après quelques secondes d'adaptation, Zéro se mût sur le corps de son amant, s'appuyant contre le matelas pour monter et descendre sur le membre dur. Le châtain l'aidait bien sûr en lui tenant les hanches et effectuant lui-même des mouvements de hanches pour profiter au maximum des sensations merveilleuses que l'étroitesse de Zéro lui apportait. Après nombres de vas-et-viens, où les cris de plaisir furent prédominants, l'orgasme s'empara d'eux et les firent se déverser sur leur torse.

Ils se remirent un peu de leurs émotions avant d'inverser les rôles. Zéro pénétra enfin l'intimité de son aîné. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec Takuma. Kaitô était plus large que le blond mais les sensations étaient sans pareils, peut-être parce qu'il existait de la douceur entre eux et plus qu'un simple jeu qu'Ichijo aurait pu orchestrer. Bref, leurs voisins directs en profitèrent allègrement, soit justement le médecin du camp. L'autre côté c'était le chantier et Kaname et Kain, revenu de sa chasse, sourirent aux prouesses sexuelles qu'ils entendaient. Comme de coutume, ce fut la douce voix sibylline du cuistot qui le tira une fois de plus de leur troisième round.

« A table ! »

Cette fois, apparemment, le blond n'avait pas profité de leurs ébats et paraissait de meilleure humeur. Ce ne fut pas ça qui les empêcha de se revêtir à la va vite et de se rendre au dîner.

Voilà, encore un chapitre cours et l'avant-dernier en plus. La prochaine fois l'épilogue. J'essaierais de profiter du férié pour avancer dans d'autres projets et boucler celui-ci. Je veux des reviews, please. (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi et larmoyants)


	9. Epilogue

**Auteur :** Drag

**Disclamer :** les personnages sont à Matsuri Hino, comme d'habitude. L'idée de base m'est venue en regardant un animé sur le site de dpstream, Nagasarete Airantou. Je vous invite à aller voir cette animé, si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre la tête, et regarder quelques filles se battre pour un garçon. Juste ici, il n'y a aucune femme et seulement des garçons vampires !

**Résumé :** Suite à un naufrage, Zéro Kiryu, jeune homme désœuvré se retrouve seul sur une île. Mais pas n'importe quelle île, c'est un endroit habité par… de sublimes vampires avides de chair fraîche. Divers couples yaoi.

Remerciements pour les reviews et les Alerts : dragonichigo, kaena33830,à Cello-no-Tenshi si elle passe par ici pour avoir les os VK en Alerts, pyreneprincesse.

Dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira. Et cela clôturera de grands moments de joie, et parfois de difficultés, pour moi. ^^

Bonne lecture à toutes, et tous.

**Chapitre 9 : Epilogue. **

Les jours suivants furent vécus dans le même régime : réveil, travail, repas, travail, repas et dodo. Zéro ne voyait pas le temps passer, occupé avec l'un ou l'autre, réchauffant souvent leurs lits à tous. Il en oublia même qu'il était, à la base, un naufragé, les autres ne faisaient rien non plus pour lui rappeler ce fait.

Il vit lors d'un jour de chasse les nuages gris provoqués par un navire, et le fait se rappela à lui. Kaitô était remis de ses blessures et le vit se précipiter vers la plage. Ses mouvements rapides lui permirent de rattraper son ami et de lui demander ce qu'il faisait.

« Il y a un bateau qui passe ! C'est l'occasion, allez viens ! »

« Non, Zéro. Arrête, tu ne peux pas y aller. Réfléchis deux secondes, si tu les suis, nous, nous ne pourrons pas t'accompagner. Nous sommes des vampires, dois-je te le rappeler ? Cette vie nous convient, et revenir à la civilisation serait bien trop difficile. On ne sait pas ce qui nous y attend, si des odeurs nous attireraient ou si des gens nous découvriraient, mais ils nous pourchasseraient si c'est le cas. Et aucun de nous ne veut vivre ça. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, si tu es toujours décidé, on te laissera partir. »

Sa tirade avait au moins le mérite de stopper son ami et de le faire cogiter sur ce choix cornélien. Il n'avait passé que quelques semaines sur l'île, le quotidien aurait vite fait de le rattraper, mais les autres… L'argenté s'était attaché à eux tous, et ne se voyaient pas partir sans eux. Après une brève hésitation, lorgnant le bateau à l'horizon et son partenaire, il prit une légère inspiration, et se tourna vers le châtain avec un grand sourire.

« Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis de toute façon trop investi avec vous pour vous blesser. Je reste, mais promets-moi une chose en échange. Jure-moi que je ne regretterai jamais de vous avoir choisi. »

Takamiya renifla bruyamment. « Oserais-tu sous-entendre que tu pourrais t'ennuyer avec nous ? Je suis outré que tu puisses ne serait-ce que penser pareille chose ! Franchement, avec tous les bons moments qu'on a passés, tu aurais peur qu'on n'ait pas assez d'imagination pour te divertir à jamais ? »

Son vis-à-vis rigola et hocha de la tête, il était sûr à présent qu'ils ne l'abandonneraient jamais, et qu'il serait toujours occupé avec l'un ou l'autre. Les deux garçons s'enlacèrent fortement dans un élan de joie. Ils reprirent bientôt leur chasse et s'emparèrent de plusieurs gibiers qu'Aidô allait se faire un plaisir de cuire. Kain leur ouvrit la porte à leur retour et admira les trois gros sangliers attrapés, avec en prime un panier plein de baies. Son cher cousin en était friand, et il pouvait garantir que le dessert serait succulent à l'avance. Comme il restait une petite heure avant l'heure officielle du repas, le Kiryu se joignit aux deux autres et les aida à finaliser ses murs. Avec bonheur, il put admirer sa proclamée maison enfin prête. Bien sûr, il devrait la décorer mais les meubles de première nécessité avaient été fabriqués et disposés avant que les pans intérieurs ne soient placés.

Lors de leur dîner, Kaitô indiqua au reste de la troupe ce qu'ils avaient vu. Zéro fut d'abord gentiment grondé de sa précipitation, puis remercier chaleureusement de sa décision finale. Et le plus jeune avoua qu'ils lui auraient bien trop manqué de toute manière s'il les avait quitté. Les six vampires sourirent de son aveu. Mais avec tout ça, une question, un peu bête et pourtant légitime, se posa à eux. Qui lui aurait le plus manqué ? Ils eurent la délicatesse de ne pas poser les pieds dans le plat, et se turent, mangeant en silence. Ce ne fut qu'après que leur ami eut éloigné son assiette que le plus téméraire d'entre eux osa poser la question. Kain le questionna donc sans procès : Qui t'aurais le plus manqué si tu étais parti ?

Zéro en resta interdit, puis s'insurgea. Comment pouvaient-ils lui demander de choisir entre eux tous ? Parce qu'il sentait bien que cette interrogation avait un double sens, il n'était pas stupide. Ils lui demandaient indirectement de qui il était amoureux, il en était persuadé. Aussi, il préféra continuer sur sa lancée, décidant que ce choix ne se ferait pas, jamais même. Dans son rôle de garçon blessé et outré de cet affront, il se leva avec force, son assiette vide vacilla sur la table, et il se retira dans son bungalow. Lorsque l'un des vampires voulut aller le retrouver, il ne put que noter la porte fermée à double tour. Enfin, façon de parler, seul un petit madrier barrait leurs portes pour la nuit, mais il faisait parfaitement son office.

La bande préféra le laisser se calmer, bien conscient d'en avoir trop demandé. Zéro sortit de lui-même à l'heure du souper. Il garda un visage neutre pendant tout le repas puis repartit comme il était venu. Les autres espéraient que le lendemain, il aurait oublié leur question idiote. Malgré tout, pour eux, ce fut plus difficile parce qu'ils s'adoraient tous, et ils ne voulaient que faire dire à leur argenté préféré qu'il ne pouvait faire ce choix, parce qu'ils comptaient tous trop pour lui. Après tout, ils étaient tous liés de façon différente mais cela ne les empêchait pas de passer d'excellents moments ensemble. Par exemple, Takuma aimait sincèrement Shiki mais il flirtait ouvertement avec les autres, avec plus de subtilité cependant pour Kaname, c'était son meilleur ami quand même.

Bref, avant de se retrancher dans leurs appartements, les cinq compagnons se rassemblèrent chez le chef. Ils y discutèrent quelques heures, discutant de la façon à employer pour que Zéro ne leur en veuille pas, mais qu'il leur dise ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. La petite troupe s'avoua entre autres que chacun les attirait d'une certaine manière, faisant de petites déclarations l'un après l'autre. Restait maintenant à ce que le dernier arrivé ne se décide à leur parler en toute sincérité sur ses sentiments. Ce ne serait peut-être pas facile, mais les vampires se jurèrent d'y arriver. Fatigués, ils rentrèrent enfin dans leurs cabanes, et s'endormirent rapidement, cherchant toujours un plan pour le lendemain.

Au matin, Zéro se leva le premier mais resta dans son lit, cogitant sur son mouvement d'humeur de la veille. Ils l'avaient vraiment énervé avec cette question inappropriée, pourquoi devait-il choisir ? N'étaient-ils pas convaincus de ses sentiments après ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, et surtout ce qu'il leur avait laissé faire de… son corps. Il aurait pensé qu'ils verraient à quel point il se sentait bien avec eux, et que sa préférence n'aurait aucune importance. De toute façon, ils les aimaient beaucoup à sa façon. Seul une chose le faisait un peu douté… il n'était pas du genre romantique, mais Kaname avait été sa première expérience. Cela lui paraissait archétype mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'adorer la manière qu'il avait de le dévorer du regard, et la sécurité qu'il ressentait à être dans ses bras. Bien sûr, les autres lui faisaient ressentir la même chose, mais avec Kuran c'était un peu plus fort.

L'argenté fut tiré de ses réflexions par un coup à sa porte.

« Zéro-chan, c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Fais gaffe, Aidô risque encore de s'énerver si on n'est pas à l'heure. »

C'était le genre de remarque qui faisait rire le plus jeune, le cuisinier blond menaçait beaucoup ses amis ainsi, mais il agissait rarement. Cependant, il n'était pas prêt à faire l'expérience, si jamais le cuistot se décidait à sévir. Il se leva donc, enfila des habits à la va vite et courut jusqu'à table.

« Bonjour Zéro. » le saluèrent ces six amis.

« Bonjour, tout le monde. » répondit-il doucement.

Ses pensées du matin l'avaient calmé un tantinet, et il préférait ne pas énerver ses compagnons. Il les comprenait un peu également, ça ne devait pas être agréable de subir sa colère, il pouvait être très dur quand il voulait. Après le breakfast, il vit six paires d'yeux se tourner vers lui.

« Pardon pour hier Zéro. On ne voulait pas te mettre mal à l'aise. C'est juste qu'on se demandait ce que tu ressentais envers nous. » dirent-ils en même temps, et avec leurs yeux de chien battu en prime.

Le garçon ne put leur en vouloir plus longtemps, il ne se doutait pas que par cette simple phrase, ils cherchaient à avoir sa réponse. Naïf, il tomba dans le piège et accepta leurs excuses.

« Pas de souci, les gars. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait une scène. C'est juste que je vous aime tous énormément, et que je n'arrive pas vraiment à décrire ce que je ressens. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous assure que je n'oublierai aucun de vous, je suis trop amoureux de vous tous… Oups. »

« Ouais ! Merci Zéro. Nous aussi, on t'aimera toujours. » se réjouit la bande.

« Manipulateurs, hypocrites, vous avez dit ça exprès, hein ! Je n'y crois pas, j'ai sorti ça comme ça, quelle façon pourrie de faire une déclaration ! Et à six mecs en plus, je ne suis vraiment pas normal. » s'agita l'humain.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Zéro-chan. Tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas. Nous aussi, on s'est déclaré bêtement hier soir. Personne ne sera laisser sur le côté, je crois que bizarrement on a tous réussi à s'aimer pour de bon. Et de ce que Kaname nous a expliqué, tu serais notre calice à tous les six, donc ce ne nous paraît pas surprenant que tu ne puisses pas te décider. » rassura Ichijo.

« Hein ? Votre calice ? A tous ? Mais c'est possible ça ? » s'étonna le Kiryu.

« Apparemment, c'est la première fois que je vois ça, mais c'est la seule explication. Toutes nos morsures n'ont fait que t'exciter. D'habitude, lorsqu'un humain a été mordu, il ne ressent pas la même chose s'il est mordu par d'autres vampires. Et comme tu étais heureux de 't'unir' à nous, il semblerait que quelques pouvoirs t'aient été transmis pendant nos ébats. C'est de là que tu tires ta nouvelle force, et à mon avis, notre immortalité a peut-être déteint sur toi, mais il faudra attendre pour voir si ma supposition est exacte.» expliqua Kaname.

La surprise passée, un détail revint sur le tapis, remarque lancée par le leader.

« Au fait, Zéro-chan, as-tu réfléchi à ce que tu voulais faire comme boulot ? »

« Eh bien, sincèrement, j'ai adoré toutes les tâches que vous m'avez confiées. Alors, je me disais que je pourrais être l'homme à tout faire. Dès que vous avez besoin de moi, je viens. Est-ce que ça ira ? » répondit le plus jeune.

« Sans problème, Zéro-chan… sois sûr qu'on t'appellera à la première occasion. »

Kain accompagna sa phrase d'un clin d'œil enjôleur. Zéro rougit d'office, comprenant le sous-entendu, et réalisant enfin, que la tournure de sa phrase pouvait être à double sens avec ses vampires pervers dont il était amoureux.

La journée se passa dans la bonne humeur, et leur vie resta ainsi très longtemps. Ils constatèrent que les déductions de Kaname se révélèrent une fois de plus juste, Zéro avait obtenu une partie de leur immortalité. Il resta un jeune garçon en apparence, et il participa aux cours de son chef avec ses trois camarades de dix-sept et vingt ans. Leur vie se poursuivit donc dans le bonheur, et le plaisir, le plus total.

FIN

Voilà, c'est fini ! La fic entière fait 46 pages, je suis quand même fière de moi, même si ça n'a pas toujours été facile de suivre le rythme que je m'étais imposé. Enfin bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux, et je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. J'espère que cela vous aura plu autant qu'à moi. ^^ Et pour la dernière fois, des petites reviews please. (Yeux de chaton Drag en mode larmes)


End file.
